The Dark Side of Love
by deadlybeautygoddess
Summary: slight AU A love story between Kaiba and Anzu. What happens when Serenity is willing to do anything for love? Even join a coven and entice Kaiba to join with her? Can Anzu stop them before it's too late? Or will Serenity get what she deeply desires?
1. Is it Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But if I did…:) 

**Authors Note: I hope the title didn't throw you off…well anyway this is a love story about Anzu and Kaiba & Shizuka (Serenity) and Duke. I'm using the Japanese names coz I've got too used to them; except for Duke coz I like that name.:) The characters in this fan fic are: Anzu Mazaki (Tea Gardner), Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Hiroto Honda (Triston Taylor), Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler), and Yugi Mutou. Oh and the reason I used: Sango, Kayko, Sakura and Rei is because I couldn't think of names for Anzu's friends and I wanted to have Japanese names.:) So just picture them at age 16. Enjoy! **

_Is it Love?_

Anzu stepped out of Kaiba's car with him right behind her carrying her books. As soon as they reached the school gates the paparazzi was around them taking snapshots of them together. Anzu loved Kaiba so much that she didn't care that their relationship could be read in any magazine on the Corner Newsstand.

Kaiba took her hand as they entered the school building. "Why don't they get a life, and leave us alone?" He glanced back at his bodyguards holding off the crowd of reporters and photographers.

"They do have a life love, it just involves us too," Anzu smiled. She knew Kaiba hated all the reporters and camera's invading their private life by showing up at the movies, at restaurants, and pretty much anywhere Anzu and Kaiba go together. "Don't let it worry you," she said stroking his face.

Anzu stepped into the classroom alone, because Kaiba had to stop by his locker first. Immediately everyone looked up and smiled at her presents; she was popular ever since she became a sort of celebrity by being with Kaiba. "Hello everyone," she smiled sweetly and then took her seat by Yugi and her friends.

"Hey Anzu," Yugi said with a big smile. "How was your weekend?"

"Good," she said simply. Anzu thought back to her weekend just then. She went to the movies with Kaiba on Friday, followed by swimming with Kaiba on Saturday, and finishing off the weekend by making dinner with Kaiba on Sunday. Anzu was in love and she showed it every time she smiled.

"Where's 'lover boy' at? Huh Anzu?" Jonouchi asked sarcastically. "Did you not give him what he wanted over the weekend?"

"Shut up Jonouchi," Anzu said letting the anger out. She knew he was kidding, but he was always bugging her.

"You're too damn sensitive." Jonouchi sat down in the seat next to Yugi and started talking about Duel Monsters.

Just then Duke walked in with Kaiba. "…So if your company promotes my Dungeon Dice game then my game can get popular again. So what do ya' say?"

Kaiba glanced at Anzu as if asking for her opinion. She smiled and nodded. "Alright Devlin." He held out his hand, "you got a deal."

"Thanks Kaiba," he shook his hand in agreement.

Kaiba sat down in the desk behind Anzu, that way he could whisper to her without the teacher scolding them. "Anzu?"

She leaned back slightly but didn't take her eyes off the teacher who just started the lesson. "Yes?"

"We should sneak out the back today so the camera's won't follow us. I want to be with you alone," he whispered.

Anzu laughed silently, "They'll find us eventually, they always do."

"Can we just try?" Kaiba asked softly.

She giggled at his optimism, "Yes of course."

"Ms. Mazaki! Mr. Kaiba! Do you wish to share your little conversation with the class?" The teacher asked slamming the yard ruler on his desk.

"No…sir…" Anzu said looking down at the open Algebra 2 book on her desk. "Sorry," she said softly, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, I don't think you wanna hear how they plan to have sex after school today teach," Jonouchi yelled out; with the rest of the class breaking out with laughter.

"Shut it dog boy, before I make you my bitch again!" Kaiba yelled to Jonouchi.

"Oh wanna try it rich boy!" Jonouchi stood up clenching his fists.

"Sit down Mr. Jonouchi!" The teacher commanded. "Stop it both of you! You're interrupting class."

"Doesn't bother me," Jonouchi replied as he slumped back into his desk.

"May I continue, if you are finished?" The teacher asked. "1st brunch detention for both of you," he added, and then continued with the lesson.

"Thanks a lot dog boy." Kaiba growled.

"Get over it!" Jonouchi glared at him.

Anzu hated when Jonouchi and Kaiba fought, especially when they had nothing to fight about.

When the bell rang, everyone immediately got out of their seats and ran out the door. It was break time, and this class had 1st brunch for 15 minutes. Anzu slowly put her books away so that she could wait for Kaiba.

"Now then boys," the teacher started to say, "I want you to mop this classroom up by the time I get back here. You have 15 minutes," he said sternly. He then looked at Anzu. "And you Ms. Mazaki, you have to leave now while your boyfriend does his work."

Anzu nodded, "Ok, I will," she said sweetly with a smile.

The teacher looked at the cell phone around waist, "I got to take this call." He flip opened his phone, "Hello?…Get to work you two!" He yelled as he left the classroom.

"Get the water dog boy," Kaiba said as he stood up and put his arms around Anzu.

"Shove it Kaiba! You need to learn how to mop floors anyway," Jonouchi grumbled. "I'm outta here."

"Jonouchi you can't leave and let Kaiba do this by himself," Anzu protested. "How dare you!"

"Let him go, I wouldn't want him to whack-off starring at us." Kaiba smirked. He picked up Anzu slightly and set her on the desk.

Anzu giggled, and leaned back on the desk. "Seto…I'll help you clean up."

"No, you don't have to. Dog boy will end up doing it by himself." Kaiba stared lovingly into her eyes and then stroked her hair softly. "What do you want to do after school?"

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as we're together," Anzu said simply. She crossed her legs slowly, suggesting what they should do together.

Kaiba touched her thigh softly just as Jonouchi walked back in the classroom followed by the teacher.

"Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Mazaki, that is highly inappropriate!" The teacher yelled. "Ms. Mazaki please leave right now!"

Anzu reluctantly hopped off the desk, but Kaiba grabbed her arm, "Wait for me for lunch," he whispered. Anzu nodded and flaunted out the classroom.

During lunch Anzu got together with her dance group that called themselves the _Fabulous 5_. They only called themselves that because their initials didn't spell out anything catchy and all of the good dance group names where taken.

Anzu and her friends: Sakura, Rei, Kayko, Sango stood in a huddle in the back of the cafeteria. Behind them was the large window that overlooked the courtyard, the warm sun caressing their toned dancer bodies. The _Fabulous 5_ wore the colors pink and white. Kayko and Sango wore white hip-hugger capri pants with pink drawstrings. Sakura and Rei wore white shorts and pink drawstrings; and Anzu wore a pleaded white skirt with tight pink shorts

"Alright Fabulous 5. This is it. Another performance to go," Anzu said with full confidence in her group's abilities. "Let's perform like we do it in the street: HOT!"

"Did the principal show up yet? Coz' he said he wanted watch us to make sure we were 'school appropriate'," Sakura asked glancing up from their little circle.

"Forget him! We just gotta perform for all those boys out there!" Rei smiled, licking her lips.

"Your boyfriend here yet Anzu? I know you want him here." Sango asked adjusting her hip-hugger pants.

"We gotta do this," Anzu answered. "With or without him." She took one more glance at the cafeteria door before she put her hand in the middle of their circle. "Hands in everyone."

"FABULOUS 5!" They whooped together, and then stood in their formation.

Kayko and Sango stood on the ends with Sakura and Rei on the right sides of them, and Anzu stood in the middle. They stood perfectly still, head down, hands at the sides, feet apart, and stared at the floor.

Anzu nodded for the person to start the music. When the music started they waited for the eight count then Kayko and Sango started the movement; after the fourth count, Sakura and Rei started doing the same moves as the others. Anzu jumped in last, and with that the performance started.

The _Fabulous 5_ danced with a mix of hip-hop, jazz, and pop. They all flaunted their best moves, each all giving it their all. At one point they each grabbed the folding chairs leaning on the wall behind them and sat down for four counts. They rolled to the left side of the chair and then grabbed the seat, folded it up then slid them across the floor; Anzu did a back flip to finish the dance off, and then the _Fabulous 5_ posed; tired and out off breath because they danced their hearts out.

The cafeteria filled with applause immediately. Anzu noticed Kaiba standing in the corner of the cafeteria clapping for her. She smiled at him; she knew he had seen her performance. "We did girls!" Anzu yelled over the applause.

"Fabulous 5! Woooo!" Kayko whooped, throwing her hands up. Dancing was the only time she showed her wild side.

"Hey looks like your boyfriend showed up." Rei smiled starring at Kaiba.

"Yeah…" Anzu smiled, already walking towards him. "I'll catch up with you guys at the studio after school." She walked down the cafeteria like she was on the runway of a fashion show. She knew guys gawked at her slender dancer body, but she had all she wanted; a wonderful boyfriend she was in love with, best friends, and her own dance group. Life was perfect.

"Anzu…" Kaiba said softly, "You did wonderful," he added with a hug.

"How did you get out?" Anzu teased, knowing he had to stay in class for lunch detention.

"I didn't go, I wasn't going to miss your performance," he smirked.

Anzu sighed, "Seto…you shouldn't ditch your detention."

"I wanted to be here for you. I know how much this performance meant to you," he said in a soft voice.

Anzu overwhelmed with a mix of joy and love for Kaiba, forgot she was in the cafeteria in front of her whole school and kissed him passionately. When the sounds of laughter and sneers filled the cafeteria Anzu jumped back. She looked around nervously; she could feel her cheeks turning red. She ran as quick as she could out the cafeteria and into the locker hallway.

"Anzu!" Kaiba called after her, "Where are you going?"

"That was so embarrassing." She confessed. She struggled to open her locker and failed.

"Why? everyone knows we're together and seen us kiss before," he said in between his laughter.

"Not like that!" Anzu leaned against her locker and breathed slightly heavily; she felt so embarrassed.

"Anzu?" Kaiba turned her face to him.

"What?" Anzu asked softly, her cheeks still a little rosy with embarrassment.

"I love you." He replied softly and pressed his lips to hers. "Come to my mansion tonight? I'll have one of my drivers pick you up."

Anzu nodded, "Yeah…I'll come…" She wrapped her arms up and around his neck and continued to kiss him until the bell rang for class; even then they waited for the last bell. "I love you," she said softly, knowing she wouldn't see him again until that night.

Anzu sat on the floor of her dance studio stretching her legs in front of the mirror. She was on the second floor because the first floor had a lobby and a place to perform in front of an audience. Kaiba bought her the studio on their one-year anniversary. She was so happy that she cried like a little schoolgirl. Anzu smiled at the memory, she loved Kaiba so much.

"Hey Anzu your pearly whites are blinding us, stop thinking about Kaiba," Sango teased, hugging her from behind.

"Haha…Funny guys…" Anzu laughed. She stood up and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. "You girls ready?"

"In a sec, we need to stretch first," Rei answered. "Wanna know what everyone is saying about you and Kaiba?"

Anzu shrugged, "Do I?"

"It's nothing negative," Sakura added quickly. "It's actually kinda cute."

"Tell me then." Anzu said interested.

"Everyone is saying that you're the cutest couple, and they want to vote you _cutest couple _for the year book." Kayko cut in.

"You said I could tell her," Sakura pouted.

"Cutest couple huh?" Anzu blushed. "I wouldn't mind that."

"After that display of affection in the cafeteria today, we knew you wouldn't." Rei teased.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Ready yet? Fabulous 5?"

"Yeah sure, I think we are." Rei glanced around quickly and everyone nodded in agreement. "...But first tell them what you told me."

"What are you talking about Rei," Anzu asked. Rei was her closest friend out of the _Fabulous 5_. They both founded the group and did most of the choreography. So Anzu told Rei everything that she would eventually share with the rest of the _Fabulous 5_.

"How good Kaiba is in bed," Rei laughed. "Remember you kept telling me that over the phone a few nights ago?"

Anzu jumped back and covered her mouth, "I never told you that!" Anzu blushed, "I didn't even talk to her this weekend, don't believe girls."

"Right Anzu," Rei laughed. "You kept talking about how big his-"

"Rei! Omigod!" Anzu shouted throwing her arms up.

The rest of the _Fabulous 5_ couldn't say anything because they were all laughing too hard. They knew Rei was kidding but they loved giving Anzu a hard time.

"Um…hello everyone," Shizuka said softly standing by the door; she held 2 textbooks in her arms, a red spiral notebook and a magazine.

"Hello Shizuka," Anzu said with a smile, and walked over to her. "Don't mind them, they're just…" she rolled her eyes, "you know…"

Shizuka nodded then accidentally dropped her notebook on the floor; she reached down to pick it up but Anzu picked it up before her. Anzu noticed she had scratches on her arm and figured that was why she wore a long sleeve sweatshirt despite the heat outside. Anzu glanced down at one of the pages and noticed that _Duke Devlin_ was written all over one of the pages. Anzu handed the notebook back to her but didn't say anything to her; she knew how embarrassed Shizuka would be.

"Hi Shizuka!" the _Fabulous 5_ said together. "Did you come to dance with us?"

She looked down at the floor and blushed, "No…just watch." She looked back up and smiled, "How did you guys do at the lunch performance?"

"Great!" Sakura answered for them. "Everyone loved the routine."

"I wish I could've been there." Shizuka sat down on the mini bleachers in the corner of the room and opened her notebook. "I came by because I saw you on the newsstand Anzu."

"Really?" Anzu asked walking over to her. Shizuka showed Anzu the magazine cover with her and Kaiba on it walking out of the movies they went to on Friday. "We both knew the camera's was going to happen," she smiled.

Anzu knew Shizuka wanted to dance with them, but she was shy. Shizuka didn't have a lot of confidence dancing in front of crowds of people. Anzu asked her about taking private lessons so that she could learn but Shizuka just smiled and blushed; meaning she wanted to dance with someone special; probably Duke.

"Let's start Fabulous 5," Sango said turning on the music. "We need something new for the next time we perform," she added.

"Yeah she's right," Kayko agreed. "What do'ya got for us Anzu?"

Anzu then started to make up a new routine, with Rei's help. They had to come up with something more intense then their last performance; so with that they started to work on their new routine. Anzu wanted to possibly battle each other, hip-hop style; it wasn't final and she had time to decide before their next performance.

After about 2½ hours of practice, Sango then turned off the music. The _Fabulous 5_ gathered their dance bags, then waved their good-bye's and left. Anzu stayed behind because she had to wait and make sure the janitor would come and clean the floor.

"Shizuka!" A tall girl called by the door. "Come over here!" she commanded harshly. The girl wore a black leather skirt with knee high boots, red and black striped spaghetti strapped top, and dark Goth makeup.

"Oh huh? Coming," Shizuka said quickly hopping off the bleachers and dropping her notebook. Shizuka walked out the door and into the hallway with the girl.

Anzu looked at Shizuka oddly, and she wondered why Shizuka would even talk to someone who ordered her around like that. Anzu peered around the corner and listened to their conversation.

"Did you do it?" the Goth girl asked.

"Yes…" Shizuka replied softly, "I did Konoko"

"I told you not to call me that! My name is Raven," She yelled quickly. "Let me see your arms Shizuka." Raven commanded.

She reluctantly lifted her sweatshirt sleeves and revealed the cuts on her arms. "I did Kono- I mean Raven."

"Fine, I didn't think you had it in you Shizuka," Raven smirked. "If you want to become one of us then come to the park tonight," she added as she left down the hall.

Anzu picked up her dance bag and acted like she wasn't ease dropping on Shizuka's conversation. When she walked back in; Anzu wanted to know who that girl was. "Shizuka? Who was that?"

"Oh…just a friend from school," she replied softly.

"A friend that yells at you?" Anzu asked disbelieving.

"She's just a little tough…she protects me from the bullies at school that's all…" Shizuka answered gathering up all her books. "Bye Anzu," she waved as she left out the door.

Anzu was worried about Shizuka and she knew she had to do something; she wanted to tell Jonouchi but she didn't want him to worry. Anzu was going to follow Shizuka tonight, even if that meant breaking her date with Kaiba.

Anzu stood on the steps of the Kaiba mansion that night, waiting patiently for someone to open the door. One of the maids opened the door for her.

"Good evening Anzu," she said inviting her in. "Mr. Kaiba is in his second floor office."

"Thank you." Anzu walked up the stairs slowly; she was trying to think of a reason to cancel her date with Kaiba. She didn't want to lie to him, but she was more worried about Shizuka going to the park with that Goth girl.

When Anzu reached the office door, she opened it quietly so that he couldn't hear her. She tiptoed into the room.

"Hello Anzu," Kaiba said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Anzu asked folding her arms.

"I smelled your perfume." He turned around and starred at her up and down. "You look so beautiful Anzu."

"Thank you." She took a step closer, "Are you busy Seto?"

He stood up and walked close to her. "Never too busy for you Anzu." He smiled then picked her up with his arms under her legs and back. "How are you feeling tonight?" He asked walking to his room.

"Fine Seto," she replied.

Kaiba set her down on his king size bed softly. "I love you Anzu…"

"Seto…" Anzu paused, "I can't stay tonight…"

Kaiba looked at her oddly, "What? Why not?"

"It's because my parents wants me home." Anzu lied. "So I only came over to say that I _can't _stay" Anzu got up from his bed and headed towards the door.

Kaiba grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "I want you to stay with me Anzu."

"I can't Seto. I'll see you tomorrow." Anzu said still facing away from him, unable to look him in the eye.

"I want to make love to you Anzu. I love you." Kaiba said pulling her to his lap.

'So do I Seto…So do I…' she thought to herself. "I love you too Seto. I'll come back tomorrow night."

Anzu stood up and walked out the door. She heard Kaiba cursing to himself; Anzu smiled slightly, she loved the power she had over him. Not that she was using Kaiba, it was just that she knew how much Kaiba loved her, and how much wanted to be with her.

Anzu left the mansion and she waited on the steps for one of Kaiba's drivers to come and pick her up. She was going to park to check on Shizuka, she just hopped she would arrive in time.

So what do you think? Long wasn't it? Please Review coz that will motivate me to write another Chapter! Thanx for reading.


	2. What’s going on Shizuka?

_Well I got the 5 reviews I wanted so I updated for all you reading my story. Every 5 reviews I promise to update. In this chapter I switch back and forth between Anzu and Shizuka's point of view (POV) don't worry it's not confusing. Enjoy!_

_What's going on Shizuka?_

Anzu walked through the park looking for any sign of life; she couldn't find anyone, the whole park was calm. The only sound she heard was the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. She held onto one corner of her skirt so it wouldn't fly up. She was cold and knew she should have dressed warmer but she didn't expect to have her clothes on long since she went to Kaiba's house. She involuntary smiled at the dirty thoughts that crossed her mind.

Anzu walked across the blacktop basketball court and froze; she swore she could hear the sound of people talking. As she walked closer the voices she realized they were chanting. She saw a group of about 10 people standing in a circle around a candlelit fire wearing brown hooded robes.

Anzu carefully walked over to the group; she wanted to get closer so she could blend in but she knew she couldn't get too close because she obviously didn't belong there. So she hid behind a tree on a small hill overlooking the construction site for the new tennis courts.

The group suddenly stopped chanting and lifted their arms to the sky. "ACCEPT THIS ONE AS ONE OF YOUR OWN…" they all shouted together.

Anzu looked around quickly. Were they talking about Shizuka? She leaned closer, lost her balance, and then tumbled down the hill. She landed at the feet of one of the robed people.

"Lose something girl?" the guy asked as he helped her up. "I knew you would come crawling back to me," he laughed.

Either the guy was really drunk or he was mistaking Anzu for someone else; it was probably a combination of both.

"Why aren't you wearing your sacred hooded robe?" he asked softly.

"I forgot it…I just wanted to get here," Anzu lied.

"I got you covered," he smiled pulling out a folded up robe from underneath his. "Here. Put this on before the Leader sees you. He's initiating someone tonight."

Anzu slipped on the robe and fastened the charm on the front; she put the hood on her head so that no one else would notice that she wasn't supposed to be there. "Who is the Leader initiating?"

"Some girl, I forget her name…" he answered, "She's about to show up."

Anzu looked around for Shizuka; why would she even join a coven? She doesn't seem like the type that would ever do something like this.

Two figures entered the center of the circle; one of them had to be the Leader. He removed the hood of the other person; it was Shizuka and she looked as if she had just jumped into a pool with her clothes on. Her hair was soaking wet and she clutched the cloak around her as her only source of heat.

The Leader pulled out a dagger from under his cloak. He held the dagger up to the sky, "Welcome Shizuka, you will have anything you desire," he said pushing her to the ground to make her kneel.

Anzu tried to push her way through the crowd of people but she was stuck; no one was moving and no one was letting her through. "Shizuka don't!" she screamed.

The guy she was standing next to covered her mouth, "Calm down! You'll ruin the ritual, everything must go perfect or she could be rejected by the gods."

Shizuka didn't look away from her Leader. "I accept you as my new Leader." She held out her arms and closed her eyes.

**From Shizuka's POV…**

Shizuka waited for the Leader to do something to her but when she opened her eyes he was hovering over her, holding the dagger in both hands. She couldn't see his face, it was too dark to see much of anything, and she never has seen what her Leader looked like. Raven just told her that he could grant her any wish she wanted if she did everything he said.

The Leader motioned for two people from the crowd to join him side by side. "Hold her down," he said softly. They immediately followed his instructions and pinned her to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Shizuka pleaded.

"I don't want you to move," he said simply. "Cover her mouth as well."

Shizuka looked around nervously; what was he going to do to her? She now regretted the whole thing, she wanted to go home and be with her brother.

Shizuka saw her Leader kneel down next to her; she closed her eyes when he put the knife to her forehead. She screamed as he started carving a pentagram on her head.

"It will be alright Shizuka, it will heal as soon as the gods enter your body," he yelled over her screaming.

"Stop it!" she screamed her body jerking all over.

The Leader stood up, and motioned for his followers to let her go. He pulled up the crying Shizuka and looked up to the sky, "Enter this lonely soul and grant this girl her true desire."

Shizuka stopped crying; she was suddenly full of a warmness that caressed her body. She was calm and all her pain went away. She felt her forehead for blood; nothing was there, she couldn't even feel a scar. Did one of the ancient gods enter her body like her Leader asked?

"I see the gods has accepted you Shizuka," he smiled. "You shall be known as _Adamo, _'to fall in love with'."

"Can I have what I desire?" Shizuka asked softly.

"Yes," he touched her face. "Of course, but first you must do one more thing for me."

Shizuka stepped back and covered her mouth, "but I've done so much!" She held out her arms, "Look. I carved the boy's name that I want into my arms; Raven said that's all I had to do to prove how much I wanted my wish." She cried, "My brother thought I was trying to commit suicide."

"One more task _Adamo_, then the boy you desire will love you forever."

"I don't want to…" she said softly, and turned from him.

He started to circle around her, "Don't you want him to love you? To stop treating you like a child; no matter what you do he will always love you. That is what you want isn't it?" he placed his hands on her shoulders, "After you do one more task for me, you will receive what you always wanted."

Shizuka stared at the ground; she wasn't sure what she should do. She wanted to forget this whole ordeal and just run home, safe in her brother's arms, but something was bothering her. She was in love with Duke Devlin, absolutely in love with him. He was older, and had no interest in her intimately; he only saw her as a friend. She hated being younger and smaller than everyone else. She wished she was in high school with her Duke, and then maybe she would have a chance with him. But no, she was young, short, and shy; everything she knew Duke wasn't attracted to. This was the only way Duke would fall in love with her, she had to have him because she would be heart broken if someone else stole his heart from her.

"Well _Adamo_? What do you choose?"

Shizuka heard her name being called vaguely but she didn't care, this is what she wanted: Duke to love her, no mater what. "Whatever you want me to do, I will do my very best to please you my Leader," she said sincerely.

"Good, I know you won't fail me." He placed a red charm around her neck; it was a tiny bottle filled with a red liquid tied to a thin black leather rope. "Now my little 'love giver', I want you to bring me Seto Kaiba."

"Why him?"

"Because I want you to test the potion I just gave you."

Shizuka studied the bottle, "This is potion?"

"Yes, love potion. I want you to bring him to me within a week. If you can accomplish that then I will give you what you want." He ran his fingers through her hair, "He loves Anzu, embarrass both of them by making him fall in love with you."

His laugh made Shizuka step back, "I don't understand, but I will do this task for you."

He placed his arm around her shoulders, "Good my dear _Adamo_…please come with me."

_Shizuka didn't realize it but a seed of evil was planted in her heart._

From Anzu's POV…earlier 

Anzu tripped on the uneven ground full of dirt and semi-wet of cement and fell to the ground. She stood up carefully and fixed her skirt, she looked back at Shizuka and heard her screaming in pain as two of the robed men held her down.

The guy stood beside her and stroked her face, "How 'bout we get outta here? And go find ourselves a place to be alone."

Anzu took his hand away from her face, "I'd rather stay here, thanks anyway," she said in a low voice. She tried to see what was going on with Shizuka but she couldn't see over the heads of the people standing in front of her.

"That's the problem with girls today…you think you got a choice in the matter," he said firmly.

Anzu glanced at him oddly, but didn't care what he was saying to her; he was drunk and probably didn't know what he was talking about. She felt someone clutch her wrists; they weren't letting go. "What are you doing?" she glanced back and forth on either side of her, two guys in cloaks gripped her wrists tighter with nothing but evil in their eyes.

"Let's take her to the spot boys and show her a good time! What do'ya say?" the guy suggested touching her body. The other guys laughed and muttered dirty plans for her to each other.

"Stop it you pervert!" Anzu screamed. She kicked the guy in the groin and twisted her arms free.

The guy fell to the floor, "Go after her," he yelled.

Anzu ran through the park. She took off the cloak and let it fall behind her hoping to slow them down. She looked behind her the guys chasing her were pretty fast considering they were partially drunk.

Anzu took out her cell phone from around her waist and used speed dial to call Kaiba.

"Hello…" Kaiba's voice said over the phone; he sounded tired, like he just woke up.

"Seto…I need your help I'm being chased in the park!" she yelled. She was about out of breath.

Static filled the phone reception. "What…Anzu…whe…"

"Seto! Seto!" Anzu looked at her phone; it was not in service. "Damnit!" she glanced behind her one more time, the guys were slowing down, giving up on her. She ran out the park then down the street towards Jonouchi's apartment; it was close to park if she remembered correctly.

Anzu ran down the alley towards Jonouchi's apartment. She had to go around the back because the backdoor was always open. She opened up the broken gate quickly then ran inside up two flights of stairs to Jonouchi's apartment.

Anzu knocked on the door quickly; hoping he was home. She looked behind her scared to see if the guys from the park followed her. The hallway was empty and there was no sound of footsteps coming up the staircase. The only sound came from her heavy breathing.

The door opened just then and Jonouchi stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Uh…Anzu…what are you doing here?" He raised one eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be with Kaiba?"

Anzu fell into Jonouchi's chest and started sobbing. "Jonouchi, I was being chased by some drunk guys at the park…and they tried to…" she trailed off and started crying; wrapping her arms around him.

Jonouchi walked her into the living room and sat her on the couch. "Anzu are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he asked softly.

Anzu shook her head, "I didn't know where to go, then I remembered you lived here." She wiped her tears, "I tried calling Seto but my phone didn't have any service, so I ran as fast as I could here."

"Do you know the guys that were chasing you?" he asked rubbing her back slowly.

Anzu shook her head, "No."

"Let me get changed then I'll get you something to drink alright?" He stood up then left the room.

Anzu ran her fingers through her hair; tears ran down her cheeks as she did. She wanted Seto at this point; she needed his comfort and love. She looked at her phone, "Damn." It was still out of service; she couldn't even call Seto to just hear his voice.

Anzu was glad she had Jonouchi as a friend, he was harsh sometimes but times like now he would look out for her and keep her safe. She knew he wanted to get revenge on the people who chased her and that made her feel a little better.

Jonouchi returned to her with a mug filled with hot coco. He wore jeans and a plain white shirt. "Feeling better?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"A little, thanks." She sipped the coco. She now had a dilemma: she could either tell Jonouchi about Shizuka joining a coven, or she could just let him find out for himself. Anzu worried about Shizuka, she was always such a shy little girl, so it didn't make sense why she would…

Jonouchi interrupted her thoughts, "Why were you at the park this late?"

Anzu starred at him, and then into her mug filled with swirls of coco and marshmallows, "I was following…" she hesitated, and then decided to tell him the whole story. Jonouchi was speechless he just starred at her. "I know it's hard to believe but that's what I saw."

"I believe you…" He stood up, "I've noticed that she's been acting strange lately." He walked to the back of the couch. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Jonouchi asked changing the subject.

Anzu nodded, "I don't want to go back out again." She turned to him, "I'll leave early tomorrow morning," she added.

Jonouchi led Anzu to his room. It was unusually neat and clean unlike the last time she was over here with Yugi. "Shizuka cleaned it for me a few days ago," he said as if he could read her thoughts.

"I see." Anzu set her phone down on his dresser by the door so she wouldn't forget it in the morning.

Jonouchi put his arms around Anzu. "Think I can sleep in here with you tonight, just incase..." he smiled.

Anzu involuntary blushed, she knew he was kidding but she liked this side of him the side that was nice to her and occasionally flirted with her. "I'll be fine Jonouchi."

Jonouchi let go of her, "Alright I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need anything," he said as he left the room.

Anzu looked down at her body smeared with mud and dry streaks of cement. "Jonouchi!" she called out.

He walked back into the room quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Think I could take a shower? I don't want to go to bed dirty," she responded shyly.

"Yeah sure, I'll wash your clothes for you," Jonouchi offered.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Want me to go in with you?" Jonouchi asked. Anzu rolled her eyes. "Just kidding Anzu…" he laughed as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Anzu shook her head and just laughed. She walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes and placed them outside the door. She started the warm water and hopped in quickly.

After Anzu got fully clean she stepped out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She jumped back when she noticed Jonouchi standing in the doorway. "Jonouchi…" she took a deep breath, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Jonouchi laughed. "I brought you some pj's you can wear." He handed her one of his button up shirts and boxers. Anzu looked at him oddly. "What? Shizuka bought them for me yesterday, I haven't worn them coz it's not my style," he smiled. "You can keep 'em."

"Thanks Jonouchi." She stood there waiting for him to leave; he didn't. "Jonouchi…can I change?"

"Yeah go ahead, I'll watch you."

Anzu sighed, "Jonouchi…"

"I'm kidding," he laughed. "'Night Anzu," he said as he left and closed the door behind him.

Anzu waited for a few seconds to make sure he wouldn't come back in. She changed into the clothes he gave her and climbed into bed. She turned off the light and snuggled under the covers. She was going to leave early tomorrow morning so that she could change into her school uniform and get picked up by Kaiba. What would Kaiba think if he knew she was sleeping in Jonouchi's bed? She smiled at the thought; he was so protective of her, he loved her so much.

Anzu awoke early the next morning; she looked at the alarm clock beside the bed it read 6:25 am. She got up and walked into the living room where Jonouchi was lying on the couch sound asleep. She walked into the laundry room off from the kitchen and took her clothes out the dryer. She quickly changed quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake up Jonouchi. She crept back into the living room then left out the front door.

Anzu slipped on the pajama shirt that was too big for her and walked out of the apartment building. She went out the front gate; the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon; she walked down the street towards her house and prepared for the cold walk home.

Anzu arrived home about twenty minutes later. She picked up the rock with the door key underneath it and unlocked the door. She crept into the house and closed the door silently as she could, so she wouldn't wake up her parents. She took off her shoes and placed them by the door; she was home free, she was able to stay out all-night and sneak back into the house without getting caught.

"Anzu?" her mom called walking into the hallway. "You just getting in?" she asked fully dressed for work.

"I was over at Rei's house for the sleepover remember?" she lied. "I forgot to take my school uniform with me so I had to come home early to get it."

"Ok honey, I must have forgot. I tried calling you last night but your phone was off. Why?" he mom asked stepping closer.

"The battery was dead, I forgot to charge it," Anzu answered. "I'm gonna go get ready for school ok mom?" she said already heading upstairs to her room.

"Anzu?" her mom called. "I want to ask you something, please come back here."

Anzu walked back downstairs slowly. "What it is mom?"

"I've found these in your room." Her mom tossed her an unopened bottle of pills. "Care to explain that?"

Anzu starred at the bottle, it was her birth control pills. She started taking them after her and Kaiba decided to make love to each other casually after their one-year anniversary. How did her mom find them, she was sure she hid them well. Was her mom searching through her stuff? Anzu took a deep breath before she spoke. "Mom, have you been going through my room?"

"Are you taking birth…birth…those pills? Are you taking those pills?" she repeated, the anger in her voice rising.

"Mom…they're not mine," she lied. "I was holding them for my friend because she doesn't want her parents to know that she's taking them."

"You expect me to believe that Anzu!" her mom yelled. "Have you been sleeping with Kaiba?"

"No." Anzu yelled back.

"Have you?" her mom asked walking closer pinning her to the wall.

"I said no! Why can't you believe me?" Anzu yelled not letting her eyes wander. She needed to prove to her mom that she wasn't having sex with Kaiba, even though she truly was, secretly. "Mom I want to get ready for school now…"

"I found those in your room Anzu, what am I suppose to think?" her mom whispered, trying not to wake up Anzu's father, who was asleep upstairs.

Anzu lowered her voice, "You're suppose to believe your daughter when she tells you the truth, not just assume the worse of me." There, she said it; she had won the fight and knew it. She knew her mom, and she knew when she said the 'you're suppose to believe your daughter' speech her mom would back off. Anzu wanted to smile at her victory but she had to keep a strait face so she smiled on the inside.

Her mom sighed, "I'm sorry Anzu. If you say that you're not having sex then I believe you." She hugged Anzu, "I just worry about honey. It seems like we never talk anymore." She stood back and starred at her daughter. "You've grown up Anzu, and I got to let you make your own decisions." She sighed, "I got to go, I don't want to miss my train." She kissed her cheek, "Since you're having sex with Kaiba I'm glad you at least are protecting yourself," she added and left out the door.

Anzu stared at the door thinking about what her mother just said to her. She knew the truth and she was letting it go? Maybe because she knew she couldn't stop Anzu. She was going to make love to Kaiba no matter what her mother said or thought about it. Anzu sighed then went upstairs to her room to get ready for the school day.

Anzu made it to school with no problems that day; Kaiba didn't ask her about her strange phone call the night before or about leaving him in his room by himself.

Anzu and Kaiba sat outside in the courtyard for lunch; they sat un the shade underneath a tree that made it 10 degrees cooler. Kaiba rested his head in Anzu's lap as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "I love you Seto," she said softly.

"I love you too Anzu," he answered back. "Where were you last night?" he asked changing the subject.

"What?" Anzu asked, knowing what he meant.

"When you called me last night? I called you back at your house, but you weren't there. Your mom said you were at a friend's house."

"I was," she said quickly. She wasn't entirely lying; she was at Jonouchi's house.

"I called all your friends Anzu, even Yugi." He sat up, "Tell me where you were last night," he demanded.

"Seto, I can't believe you!" she folded her arms across her breast. "I just told you." Seto shook his head. "Fine don't believe me! I don't care!" Anzu stood up and started to walk away. She didn't have to sit there and explain herself to him, if he didn't believe her that was _his_ problem.

"Anzu!" he grabbed her hand as she was walking away. "Don't leave angry with me."

"Let go of me Kaiba!" she yelled snatching her hand back.

Kaiba let go quickly, he knew the only time she used his last name was when she was truly angry with him. "Why are we fighting Anzu? I love you," he said softly.

"You love my body Kaiba," she said coldly and walked away from him.

Kaiba watched at her walk away from him unable to move. "Why was she acting this way? What happened to her last night?" he thought to himself.

From Shizuka's POV… 

Shizuka walked down the street towards the Kaiba mansion after school. She was going to carry out the task her Leader told her to. _"If you bring Seto Kaiba to me within a week then I will give you what you desire."_ She was ready to do it; she loved Duke so much, and she deserved his love.

Somehow she had to make Kaiba take the potion without him knowing. Shizuka planned to slip it in his drink when he wasn't paying attention. She practiced at school with a few of the boys in her class; she didn't really use it but mimicked what she was going to do. She could have used it if she wanted then she would become the most popular girl in school. She wouldn't be bullied anymore by the other bigger girls in her class or forced to do their homework every night; including their projects and helping them cheat on the tests. She hated her school life, she wished she was in high school with Duke, he wouldn't let anyone touch her or use her like most everyone in her class.

Shizuka walked into the open gates of the Kaiba mansion and rang the doorbell. She stared at the garden filled with beautiful roses as she waited patiently for someone to answer. One of the maids answered the door. "Hi is Kaiba home?"

"What is your business with him young Miss?" she asked, her eyes studying Shizuka.

"I need to ask him about Anzu, she wasn't at her dance studio," Shizuka lied. She saw her at the dance studio all right; with Yugi, her brother, Honda, _and_ Duke. The _Fabulous 5_ was performing for them. "Why did Anzu get to be popular and get Duke's attention? That wasn't fair," she thought to herself.

"Well all right, come in young Miss," she said inviting her in.

"Shizuka is my name," she said sweetly.

"Ok, Miss Shizuka, wait here I will get Sir Kaiba for you." She curtsied and walked up the grand staircase.

Kaiba came down the staircase with the maid by his side. "Leave us," he told the maid.

"Yes, Sir Kaiba." She curtsied for them then left the room.

"What do you want…"

"Shizuka," she finished for him. "I was looking for Anzu. She wasn't at her studio and I want to talk to her about me taking lessons."

"She isn't here Shizuka, so if you don't mind, I have a company to run," he said coldly.

"Can I wait for her here? Please?" Shizuka asked sweetly.

"Whatever, just don't bother me," Kaiba answered walking away from her.

"Wait Kaiba!" He turned to her slightly. "Um…do…I mean…I'm thirsty, could we get something to drink while we wait. Because I have a feeling you are waiting for her too," she smiled.

"Let's go," he said reluctantly leading her to the dinning room.

The kitchen maid served them cold lemonade in a glass. Shizuka sat at the table nervously, she needed to find the perfect time use the potion, but Kaiba was staring directly at her, watching her every move; it was creepy. "How is your company going Kaiba?" she asked staring at her fingers neatly folded in her lap.

"Good," he answered. "Look Shizuka don't you got better things to do instead of hanging out with me?" Kaiba asked sipping his lemonade.

"No, I just want to talk to Anzu. There's a dance coming up at my school and I want to know how to dance just a little so I at least get asked to dance once." Shizuka bit her lower lip. She knew learning how to dance wouldn't make a difference, her classmates would still hate her; they would probably hate her even more if she knew how to dance like Anzu.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

Shizuka must have look like she was about to cry. "Oh huh? Nothing…" she answered forcing a smile.

The butler walked in, "Mr. Kaiba phone call for you," he whispered in his ear. "It's your secretary."

"Fine I'll take it in the study." Kaiba stood up and walked out the dinning room.

Shizuka stared at his glass; it was the perfect time to test the potion. She picked up his glass and placed it closer to hers. She then took the charm off from around her neck and opened the tiny bottle. She dropped three drops of the red liquid in his drink then placed it back where it was; as she did Kaiba walked in and saw her. She hid the charm in the palm in her hand.

"Lose something?" he asked sitting back down in his seat.

"No. I just wanted to see how much you had left," she managed to mutter out.

Kaiba tilted his head, "The glass is see-through." He picked up the glass and studied it. "Did you drink any of it?"

"No, I wouldn't do that." Shizuka said quickly.

"Good coz there's vodka in mine. I wouldn't want your dog of a brother blaming me for getting you drunk," he said proudly, finishing off his drink.

Shizuka nodded, "I better go Kaiba, I guess I'll see Anzu tomorrow." She stood up from the table and started to walk away. She needed to leave and let her little plan go into action.

Kaiba grabbed her wrist. "What's your hurry?" he asked softly. "Why don't you stay for a while?"

Shizuka couldn't look at Kaiba, she knew the potion worked but she didn't expect it so soon. "Kaiba…I have to go really. Please let me go," she said gently.

Kaiba let her go, "Damn, I think I've had enough to drink for today."

"Bye Kaiba," Shizuka called out as she left the dinning room. As she left the Kaiba mansion she had a smile on her face, her plan was going to work nicely; she didn't want to hurt Anzu but she'll explain everything the next time she talked to her. Shizuka loved how fast the potion worked, she then decided that she would use it at school tomorrow. After everyone making her do things she didn't want to do, she was finally going to get them back. Just because she was younger and smarter than her classmates doesn't mean they can treat her like garbage. She was going to make them all pay for what they made her go through.

From Anzu's POV Later that Night 

Anzu rang the doorbell to the Kaiba mansion. She wanted to apologize to Kaiba for taking her anger out on him, and to explain what happened to her last night.

Kaiba unexpected answered the door. "Anzu?"

"Hello Seto," she said softly, unable to look at him. "Could we talk?"

"Yes," he nodded and invited her in. They walked upstairs to his room and he closed the door behind them. "You ready to tell me where you were last night?" Anzu sighed. "You were with Jonouchi, weren't you?"

"How did you know?" she asked softly.

"I saw him give you your cell phone this morning, and he said 'you left this at my house last night.'" Kaiba answered.

"You don't understand Seto…I was…" she took a deep breath to stop her crying. "I was being chased by these guys in the park when I called you," she paused reliving her terrible ordeal. "They were planning to rape me Seto. I only ran to Jonouchi's house because it was close and I was scared." She ran into his arms, "I was so scared," she cried. "Oh Seto I love you, and I hated myself for yelling at you today. It's just that I didn't want to talk about it…"

"Shh…" Kaiba said softly. He held her in his arms and caressed her back tenderly. "Don't cry. I love you so much Anzu." He kissed her forehead, "My heart ached today when we fought," he confessed.

"I'm sorry Seto…" she wiped her tears. "I'm truly sorry."

"I know…I know." Kaiba wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'll understand if you don't want to…" he let his request dangle.

Anzu shook her head, "I want you to make love to me." She pressed her lips to his. "Make love me Seto…"

Kaiba gazed lovingly into her eyes and kissed her with nothing but love for her. He traced his finger down her neck and then started unbuttoning her blouse. Anzu giggled as he touched her body; she backed away from him and fell on the bed. Kaiba smirked then threw off his shirt.

"I love you Seto," Anzu said softly, then took Kaiba into her arms.

So what did you think? Please leave me a review! 


	3. Can It Be True?

**(I had to re-do this Chapter because I found so many errors that it bugged me...hopefully saves the format I put this in) Well... it took a while but I finally updated my story, sorry it took so long but I didn't know when to stop. ;) Anyway I used some lyrics from different songs in this chapter coz I think it'll set the mood for the story. I switch back and forth between Anzu and Shizuka's Point of View (POV) coz u know there are 2 stories going on within my fanfic. Enjoy! **

**_(And for all you Duke Devlin Lovers out there…you will love him even more in this chapter!)_**

**_Can It Be True?_**

_Why would you play with my heart when I gave it all  
__It's tearing me apart,  
__All you had to do was say so,  
__I would let you go, you making it so hard…tell me why…_

Anzu jumped out of Kaiba's bed full of rage. She put on her clothes quickly; this was the worst night of her life. Kaiba had called out another girl's name while they were making love, and the worst part was that it was Shizuka.

"Anzu I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kaiba said apologetically.

"Shut up Kaiba! I can't believe you!" Anzu turned to him, "Shizuka? Do I look like Shizuka?" She shook her head.

"I…I didn't mean to…" Kaiba said putting on his pants. "I love you Shizuka…Anzu…I meant Anzu."

"Whatever Kaiba! Stay away from me!" she yelled walking out his room.

"Anzu wait!" Kaiba called after her walking out his room, "Don't leave."

Anzu stopped at the top of the staircase. "Do you love her?" she cried. "How long have you loved her?"

"I don't love her Anzu, I love you." He wrapped his arms around her gently. "It was a mistake, I love you so much."

"We need a break Kaiba," she said softly. "I can't handle this now." She slipped away from him and continued down the stairs. She was deeply hurt by what he said to her: _'I love you…Shizuka' _Why would he even say that? She didn't need this; all she wanted was to be home.

"Anzu don't do this to me, please."

"Good bye Kaiba. Please don't call me, and I'll get a ride to school tomorrow so don't come by my house," she called out walking out the door.

Anzu walked through the front garden towards the gate; she was ready to break down and cry. "Shizuka? What have you done?" she whispered to herself.

"Anzu! Please don't leave, let's talk about this." Kaiba yelled after her. He ran to her before she reached the gate, "I'm in love with you, and only you."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said simply. She lowered her head slowly, "Whatever I did to deserve this I'm sorry." She ran through the gates and didn't look back; she didn't want Kaiba to see the tears of pain coming from her eyes.

Anzu ran most of the way home; when she ran into the house her mom was sitting in the living room flipping through a magazine. When she looked up and saw Anzu she gasped. "Honey what happened to you?" her mom asked standing up and running to her.

"Oh mom, Seto…he…said," Anzu cried into her mother's loving arms. "I want to die."

"Don't say that honey. Come sit down." Her mom guided her to the couch and sat Anzu down beside her. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" her mom asked gently.

"Not yet mom…I just want you to hold me." She replied hugging her mom tighter.

Anzu knew Kaiba loved her and he always said he loved her, but tonight he said Shizuka's name. What made tonight so special that he decided to yell out Shizuka's name while they made love to each other? Was he always thinking about Shizuka? Was he secretly in love with her, and for how long? Too many thoughts raced through her mind, she wanted to be with Kaiba but she didn't understand what was going on. Shizuka must have done something to him. But how, when, and why?

Anzu's cell phone rang just then. "Honey its Kaiba, do you want to answer it?"

"No," Anzu said coldly. "Ignore it."

"Anzu, please tell me what he did to you. Did he break up with you?" she asked softly.

"No, I told him we needed a break," she confessed.

The home phone rang; her mom picked it up this time. "Hello?"

Anzu knew it had to be Kaiba on the other end of the receiver; she had no doubt about it. She wasn't going to talk to him no matter how much he pleaded; she didn't want to hear his poor apologies about saying he loves Shizuka.

"It's Kaiba," her mother said holding her hand over the phone. "Do you wanna talk to him?"

"No, tell him to stop trying to call me."

"She said she doesn't want you to call her anymore." Her mom paused and listened. "He says that you don't have to talk, just listen," she said starring at Anzu.

Anzu reluctantly took the phone. "Listen Kaiba we're on a break so please stop calling me."

"Anzu I love you, I want to be with you. You know that," he said softly.

His deep voice was soothing to her ear. She wanted to believe him and forgive him but it hurt too much. "Is that why you called out Shizuka's name while you were fucking me?" she yelled partly crying, then slammed the phone back on the receiver.

Anzu knew she just admitted something to her mom that she was denying just this morning but she didn't care at the time and neither did her mom at the moment. Anzu wiped the tears from her eyes; she wasn't going to school tomorrow she didn't want to deal with all the drama.

"Anzu…" Her mom rubbed her back. "Why don't you stay home with me tomorrow?" Anzu stared at her mother. "Just because I know how it feels to have your heart broken by someone you love."

"What did you do?" Anzu asked softly.

"What do you think? I married him," her mom snickered. "What I'm saying Anzu is that all relationships have problems, and if you and Kaiba are meant to be together you can work out your problems."

Anzu sighed, "I guess…" She snuggled up to her mom closer, she loved that her mom was always there for her, especially right now when she need her the most.

----

Anzu woke up around seven the next morning. She slept in her mother's bed all night only because her mom insisted.

Anzu sat up on the edge of the bed and slipped on her house shoes. She walked over to the porch and walked out onto the balcony; she didn't see Kaiba's car parked across the street like it usually was every morning. After the way she screamed at him last night, she wasn't surprised.

Her mom walked in the room carrying a tray with two plates of breakfast on it. "Anzu? I made breakfast for us."

"I'm not hungry mom," she responded quickly.

"You need to eat honey." Her mom set down the tray on the table porch furniture. "How about this honey; we go to the beach and shop, and have fun, and just have a girls day out." She took a sip of the orange juice that she brought out. "You can wear that cute bathing suit you bought," she smiled. "You know the one with the orange and black…"

Anzu looked at her mom from the corner of her eye. "I…don't know mom."

"If you're looking for your boyfriend? Your not gonna find him out there." Her mom hugged her tight. "What do you want to do then?"

"I'm gonna go to my studio and dance today." Anzu walked off the porch and out of her parent's room.

"Why do you want to go there Anzu, it will just remind you of Kaiba." Her mom called after her.

Anzu didn't care; all she wanted to do is dance her troubles away. She dressed in her dancer outfit. She wore navy blue cropped top with matching spandex pants. She grabbed her pink dancer bag and headed for the door. Her mom stood at the top of the stairs fully dressed in a workout uniform. "Where are you going?"

"With you," she smiled. "Maybe you can teach me something?" she added.

Anzu smiled at her attempt to make her laugh and feel better. She placed a loving arm around her mother's shoulders, "Come on mom, I'll show you what I can do."

From Shizuka's POV… 

Shizuka walked into the gates of her school. No matter how much she hated to be at school, she had to go; it was about the education, not the people there. That's what her mom told her whenever she came home crying. She gripped her books tightly between her arms, she had to carry them because carried her classmate's homework in her backpack.

Shizuka wished she never agreed to skipping 6th grade and being transferred strait into 7th grade. It was her old principal and her mom that thought it would be a good idea; she was excited about it until the first day when everyone started picking on her. She shook her head trying to ignore her sad memories.

Shizuka opened her locker and placed her books inside. She took off her comfortable shoes and put on the regulation shoes that went with the uniform that all the students were required to wear.

"Shizuka. Do you got our homework?" Mia asked with the rest of her friends hovering over the nervous Shizuka.

Mia was the popular girl in the class; she ran the 7th grade class with her five closest friends. She was the class president, and the class representative. She had beautiful blond hair with light blue eyes and silky soft skin; in a word, she was beautiful. She had a way to make all the teachers believe she did no wrong, and she somehow never got blamed for getting caught cheating off of Shizuka's test.

"Yes." Shizuka replied softly. She opened her backpack and took out her folder. She handed Mia her English, Math, and History homework. "I have everyone's homework," she added.

Mia snatched the papers out of her hand. "You better have done this right because last time I got a B- on my progress report."

"Yeah, that's because little miss perfect has to show off during P.E. class," one of the girls threw in.

"You're going to stop doing that aren't you Shizuka?" Mia asked with a fake smile.

"I wasn't…" she started to protest, then stopped. "Ok…"

"Good." Mia said with a smug smile. "Let's go girls, we wouldn't want to be late for class."

With that they left for class; they always talk down to Shizuka like she was lower than them just because she was smarter. Mia figured that since Shizuka was smart enough to skip a grade then she was smart enough to do her homework for her.

Shizuka sighed, she wanted to stand up to them, she really did, but she wasn't brave enough. She wished Raven was there for her like she was for the past couple of weeks. Raven protected her from Mia and her friends, however, Shizuka hadn't seen Raven since the initiation two nights ago; she desperately missed Raven.

Jin and his boys were next to intimidate Shizuka into doing their homework for them. Shizuka saw them walking towards her so she immediately closed her locker and took out their homework. Jin had already twice this year stuffed Shizuka in her own locker.

"Hey Shizuka!" he called with his cocky attitude down the hall. "You got our homework?"

Shizuka avoided looking at him, she just handed them the history workbooks that were due on Friday. Shizuka was especially afraid of Jin; he was a boy that belonged in the 8th grade so he was bigger than everyone else in the class. She always just did what he said so that he would just leave her alone.

Jin flipped through the pages, "That's it? Where's the rest?"

"I did all of it Jin, what else is there?" Shizuka asked softly not taking her eyes off the floor.

Jin and his boys laughed at her. "I told you to do the whole book Shizuka."

"But…but we are only on chapter 24…so doing the whole book by Friday wouldn't make sense," she stuttered out, still starring at the floor. When he didn't say anything to her, she looked up slightly to see his hand come towards her face.

Jin slammed his hand against the lockers behind Shizuka. "Look boys I think I'm scaring her," he snickered turning to the guys standing behind him. "Listen Shizuka…I want to tell you something," he whispered in her ear. "I think you're great…" he kissed her cheek softly and quickly so that none of his boys could see him. "Let's go."

Shizuka touched her cheek. Did that just happen? Did Jin just say what she thought he said? _'I think you're great'_. Shizuka watched him walk away; she was completely confused. It wasn't that Jin was ugly; he was actually kind of cute in his own way. He had black messy hair with green eyes; he would be dateable if he weren't so mean. Shizuka grabbed the books she needed for the next two classes then hurried off to her first class.

----

When it was time for lunch everyone hurried to the cafeteria; Shizuka took her time. She didn't have any reason to rush; she didn't have anyone to sit with during lunch so she always sat by herself trying not to bother anyone.

Shizuka took her lunch box from her locker and started to head towards the cafeteria. She spotted one of the posters advertising the 2nd semester jr. high dance Mia was organizing for the past couple of weeks. She always went on and on about how she was going to make this dance unforgettable. Shizuka involuntary smiled, thinking of the first dance of the year.

FLASHBACK… 

Shizuka sat in the lonely corner of the gym while watching every one of her classmates dance, laugh, and have fun. She really didn't want to go to the dance but her mother told her that it was a perfect way to get to know her classmates and fit in. Fit in? Shizuka didn't fit in at this school at all. She had been sitting in the same spot for about two hours and no one had even asked her to dance once. 

_Shizuka glanced at her watch it read 10:24 pm. Her mother told her that she would pick her up at 10:30; so Shizuka stood up and headed for the gym door. She didn't want to stay and watch everyone have fun dancing; even the teachers and chaperones were having fun._

_As Shizuka walked towards door she bumped into someone; she immediately apologized, "I'm sorry…" she said softly, almost crying, and walked away. She didn't know how she let her mother talk her into coming to the dance; she didn't even know how to dance very well._

_"That's ok…Shizuka." A familiar voice said to her._

_Shizuka looked back shocked to see Duke Devlin standing there. "Duke? What are you doing here?" she asked blushing._

_Duke walked towards her slowly, or so it seemed to Shizuka; he kissed her hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked softly. He couldn't have asked at a better time, the DJ just put on a slow song and most everyone cleared the floor._

_"No…I couldn't…" she said timidly. "I can't dance, I'll probably just…"_

_Duke laughed a little, then guided her to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and then cupped her hand within his. "Just follow my lead," he whispered._

_Shizuka nodded at his smiling face. She glided across the floor with Duke keeping her close to his body. She blushed forgetting everyone was around her, it was like everyone cleared the dance floor except for her and Duke. _

**What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
We've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here now **

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this 

_Shizuka smiled at Duke, she felt like she was floating on air and dancing in a dream. She felt like Cinderella; she didn't even realize that she was dancing perfectly with Duke, step by step. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes; this was perfect, she didn't want the song to ever end._

_When the song finished Shizuka opened her eyes; awake from her trance-like state. She looked up at Duke and smiled, "I…I don't know what to say…" It was true; she was speechless. She wished he had come sooner so they could've danced all night._

_Duke cupped her face and kissed her lips softly. "Good night Shizuka…" He backed up slowly then walked away from her and out the door._

_Shizuka watched him walk away and wondered if what just happened really happened. She noticed that everyone was encircled around her just staring at her in disbelief; so she ran out the gym door looking for Duke. She looked all around; he wasn't anywhere to be found. Could he have left that quickly? _

_Shizuka touched her lips then looked up at the sky. "Duke…thank you…" she smiled._

_When her mother asked her how the dance was she answered by saying; it was the best night of her life. That night Shizuka fell in love with Duke, and she wanted him to love her back, no matter what the cost._

Shizuka sat outside underneath a tree out in the courtyard. She always sat alone but it didn't bother her much; she got to see her brother across the street at the high school going off campus for lunch. She wished she still had her friends she left behind in elementary school; they never forced her to do their homework or pushed her around. She sighed; she desperately wanted to be with her old friends.

"Shizuka…" Jin said standing over her. "What'ya up to?"

"Eating Jin," she replied softly. "Do you have homework for me?"

"Why do you eat alone huh? Don't you got any friends?" he asked ignoring her question.

"No…not here," she corrected. "So I just eat alone."

Jin sat down on the grass next to her. "Enjoy it?"

"What?" she asked closing her lunch box.

"The kiss I gave you this morning," he smirked. "You want another one?"

"No." Shizuka looked at him oddly, why was he trying to act nice to her now, when before he was stuffing her in a locker and yelling to her about doing his homework.

"Are you going to the dance Shizuka? Coz if you're not going with anyone I'd go with you."

"I don't like being tricked Jin, so just take your practical jokes and leave me alone," Shizuka said standing up. She started to walk away from him. No way was she going to let him make a fool of herself at the dance, and not after she had such a good memory of the first one.

"I'm not tricking you Shizuka, I really want to go with you," he called after her. "I want you to stop doing my homework and my boys homework as well. You hear me?" he shouted.

Shizuka stopped and turned around. Did she hear him right? Did he feel bad about forcing her to do their homework for them? "What did you say?"

Jin caught up to her. "I'm sorry…ok? For everything we did to you Shizuka." He starred into her eyes, "I'm truly sorry."

Shizuka dropped her lunch box, this wasn't happening. Why was it that he was apologizing to her? Did she accidentally pour her potion into his drink? She was certain the top was on the bottle when she was practicing, but now she wasn't sure. "You're sorry?" she asked disbelieving.

Jin took her hand, "Come on, I want to show you something." He led her over to the side of the school that was off limits because anyone from the Domingo Jr. High could jump the fence and be in Domingo High School.

"We can't be here Jin…" Shizuka said looking for a reason to leave. "You know it's off limits to all of us." She stopped and faced him, "What do you want to show me?"

Jin didn't say a word; he just stared at Shizuka in an awkward way. "I've never noticed how pretty your eyes are. Or how the wind carries your beautiful, silky, brown hair…"

Shizuka raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What are you saying?" she asked stepping back as he stepped closer to her.

"I…" Jin gazed at her, as if trying to find the right words, "I…love you Shizuka…"

"What!" Shizuka backed up into the fence. "That isn't possible! The way you treat me-"

"I know Shizuka, and I'm sorry, but ever since yesterday, I can't get you out of my head. I love you so much." He leaned closer to Shizuka to try to kiss her but she ducked out the way and tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. "What's wrong?"

Shizuka starred up at him, "What's wrong? You bully me around all semester then you say that you are sorry and that you love me?" She pulled down her skirt that had slightly risen up. "And now you try to kiss me? Just…stay away from me," she said standing up.

Jin took her wrist, "Don't say that…I love you Shizuka."

"Hey!" Jonouchi called from the other side of the fence. "Let go of my sister!" He hopped over the fence and pushed Jin to the ground. He turned to Shizuka, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Katsuya, fine. I got to get to gym class so I'll see you later," she started to walk away.

"I love her, isn't she wonderful," Jin said chasing after her.

----

Shizuka sat in the locker room putting on her shoes for gym class. She enjoyed gym class only because she didn't have to do anyone's homework. She put her school uniform along with her shoes in her locker. She took off her charm and placed that in her locker as well. She still didn't understand why Jin was suddenly infatuated with her, but she guessed it had something to do with the potion. She headed into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror; she started brushing her hair so she could tie it up. Today was fitness test day and she didn't want her hair in the way. She always passed the fitness tests with flying colors, but that made Mia look bad and she hated looking bad in front of her friends.

Shizuka heard Mia and her friend's voices on the other side of the door, "Did you see Shizuka at lunch today flirting with that boy Jin?"

"I know, what was that about?"

"Not sure, but she'll do anything to fit in," Mia said smugly, "Even stuff her bra," she laughed.

"Shizuka a stuffer? No"

"Yeah do you think a little 6th grader like her has boobs that big? I bet she uses cotton balls, that's why they look so uneven." Mia sneered.

"Do you think her hair is dyed? Coz why is her hair like two different colors, brown _and_ red?"

"Probably. It looks like she tried to dye her hair one color and failed." Mia laughed, "What do you girls think?"

"We agree," they laughed together.

"She tries too hard to fit in with us," Mia said with nothing but evil in her voice. "Come on girls, let's not be late to P.E. class, there is a fitness test today…" she said as she walked away with her friends.

Shizuka wiped the tears from her eyes as she starred at her reflection in the mirror. Mia and her friends must have seen Shizuka walk into the bathroom other wise they wouldn't have stood right in front of the bathroom door and talked so hurtful about her. Why were they so mean? It wasn't her fault that she matured a little faster and had bigger boobs than the rest of them; and her hair wasn't dyed, it was naturally highlighted with brown and red streaks. She wiped her tears so that Mia and her friends wouldn't see that she was crying over their cruel words.

Shizuka ran out on the track field, she was determined to not let Mia see her weakness, and run as fast as she could.

"It's about time you joined us Jonouchi," Ms. Haruka Ten'ou said. She was tall, and had short dirty blond hair; if she wasn't dressed in women's clothes she could pass for a man.

"Sorry…" she responded softly.

"Probably busy stuffing her bra…" one of the girls coughed.

Shizuka bit her quivering lip to stop herself from crying in front of everyone.

"Maybe you would like to go first?" Ms. Ten'ou asked. The girl looked away and folded her arms. "Didn't think so. We are going to start with the sprint test from the start of the track field to about the middle of the football field." She pointed to the cones that marked the finish line. "Everyone understand?" she didn't wait for an answer, "Good. So who would like to start?"

Mia stepped forward, "I will. I'll make sure to set the bar high for everyone," she said arrogantly.

"Just get to the starting line Mia." Ms. Ten'ou said with out hesitation. Mia headed to the starting line but not before giving Shizuka an evil look. "At least 15 seconds Mia."

"I'll do it in 10 seconds," she replied with full confidence. She took her place at the starting line then got ready.

"Are you ready Mia?"

"Yes," she said with determination.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Ms. Ten'ou yelled starting the stopwatch hanging around her neck.

Mia's friends cheered her on while she ran down the field, "Go Mia, Go!"

Shizuka waited patiently behind everyone else; she was still hurt by what they said about her. She knew they talked bad about her but she never heard anything they said before. Why did they hate her so much? Was the question Shizuka asked herself everyday.

"Jonouchi! Shizuka! Hey do you hear me?" Ms. Ten'ou yelled.

"Oh…sorry." Shizuka hurried over to the starting point. She debated if she should run the fastest she could or if she just let Mia think she was better than everyone else.

"Since your birthday falls differently than the rest of the girls in your class, you have a little longer time." She glanced at the clipboard in her hand. "You have 17 seconds. Are you ready?"

Shizuka nodded and starred at her goal; the bright orange cone that marked the finish line. She was going to run as fast as she could, Mia could think she was the greatest, but she would just being lying to herself. Besides Mia didn't deserve any breaks for gym class, because she got them in every other class.

When the gym teacher commanded her to start running Shizuka took off. She ran as fast as she could down the field, letting go of anything that bothered her. She cleared her mind and ran faster, running made her feel so much better about her life. When she reached through the cones she kept running for a bit then slowed down. She walked back to Ms. Ten'ou to find out what time she received.

Ms. Ten'ou smiled big at Shizuka. "That was amazing Shizuka! I don't think I've seen you ever run that fast."

"Just lucky I guess," Shizuka shrugged, half smiling.

"I think you've been holding back Jonouchi," she smiled. "Your time was 8.23 seconds. I think you should join my track team."

Shizuka could feel the evil stares on her back; everyone hated her even more now that she showed them what she could truly do. "I…don't know…" she stuttered.

"Come on, you'll be the only 7th grader on the team." Ms. Ten'ou coaxed. "You don't have to take P.E., track team will take the place of it," she added.

"Ok…" Shizuka replied softly. "I would love to be on the team," she said with excitement in her voice.

"Great Jonouchi." Ms. Ten'ou hit her back harder than she meant to. "Come to my office at the end of class for all the info." She looked to the rest of the class, "Alright everyone let's continue."

Mia starred at Shizuka with hateful eyes, but she didn't care. Nothing Shizuka would do could ever make Mia and her friends like her. Shizuka starred up at the perfect blue sky, she loved the way the wind caressed her face. She thought of Duke and wondered what he might say if she told him that she was joining the track team. She knew he would be proud of her, and she smiled at that thought.

----

Shizuka walked home carrying her books in arms and her classmate's homework in her backpack. Mia volunteered herself to be Shizuka's partner for the science project in their last class. All Mia wanted was an A otherwise she would have paired up with one of her friends. Shizuka hated doing partner projects because that meant she had to do twice the work than usual.

Shizuka noticed that a car was following her, she glanced over her shoulder, the license plate read: _KAIBA 1. _She walked faster, she forgot all about the promise she made to her Leader a few nights ago. And now regretted what she did; she didn't want to ruin the relationship Anzu had with Kaiba, that would make one of her best friends hate her, and that would be worse than the unkind things said to her at school.

The tinted window rolled down slowly. "Do you need a ride somewhere Shizuka?" Kaiba asked.

Shizuka stopped and turned to him. "No…I'm just going home."

"I thought you wanted to see Anzu; I'm going to her studio." He glanced at her, "You sure you don't want me to drop you off somewhere? It's not safe for _you _to walk the streets alone."

Shizuka sighed, "Ok…I'll go to her studio with you Kaiba." She reluctantly got into his car and the driver took off.

----

From Anzu's POV…

**_She's just an ordinary girl  
_****_In a magical world  
_****_Now she's on the trail of trouble_****_  
_****_One day, you'll find  
_****_Your whole life has changed  
_****_Act quick, be brave  
_****_Your heart will show you the way…_**

She danced to lyrics of the song perfectly. She danced on her toes like a ballerina. Then she switched to jazz by doing spins and leaps. She was lost in her dancing; it made her forget all her troubles. She was tired but she pushed anyway.

When Anzu finished, her mom clapped and stood up from her seat in the audience. "That was wonderful Anzu, did you just make that up right now?"

"Yeah…" she replied breathing heavily. "Top of my head…"

"The only thing is…" she walked on the stage with her. "You didn't arch your back enough when you did your leaps."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch me." She arched her back when she leaped, "Like this Anzu, it gives the effect of a swan."

Anzu raised one eyebrow, "A swan?"

"Yeah I don't see it either, but that is what my teacher used to say."

"Ok…" Anzu shrugged. She listened to her mom; after all it was where she got her dancing ability. Her mom used to sing and dance when she was younger, but after she got married she stopped dancing professionally. She occasionally taught classes for younger kids at a studio downtown, but her real passion was singing; she did back up singing for some of the famous pop stars in the city.

"Arch Anzu." She held her back and tilted her back.

"I'm trying mom." Anzu said smiling at her mom.

"I know honey," she said returning her smile. "Very good. Just like that."

Anzu tried it by herself then spun around; she stopped then started spinning again.

"Show off," her mom teased. "You know I used to be able to do that."

"I know mom. So…how 'bout some lunch?" Anzu suggested. "My treat."

"Your treat?" her mom felt her forehead, "You sick?" she laughed.

The door opened and Kaiba walked in followed by Shizuka carrying all her schoolwork.

"Hi Anzu," Shizuka smiled and waved.

"Hello Shizuka," she said with no feeling, and then looked at Kaiba.

He just starred at her. "Anzu could we talk?" he asked finally.

"Shizuka do you want to take lessons from me today?" Anzu asked ignoring Kaiba.

"Yes, if you're not busy," she replied softly.

"Go get changed in my dressing room, you can use any of the clothes in there."

"I'll show you where it is Shizuka," Anzu's mom said quickly hopping off the stage and walking to the stage side entrance door.

Anzu waited until she heard the door close before she spoke, "What are you doing here Kaiba?"

"I wanted to see you Anzu, and talk to you about last night," he answered walking onstage.

"There's nothing to talk about Kaiba, so just leave." Anzu turned from him. "I don't want you here."

"I hate it when you call me Kaiba," he said softly. He walked over to Anzu and tried to touch her but she ignored him. "Listen to me Anzu. I love you and I hate it when we fight. Can't we talk?"

Anzu turned to him, "Fine. Do you love her at all?" She tried to ask without crying.

"No of course not. You know that Anzu."

"Then why did you-"

"It was a mistake Anzu, why can't you believe that?"

"How can you mistake me for her?" Anzu yelled. "If you truly loved _me_, you wouldn't have made that mistake. I've never called you Jonouchi while we made love, or Yugi…or any of my guy friends. But you called out Shizuka's name-"

"Anzu!" he cut her off. "I love you, not her, _you_."

"Maybe you should get on your knees," Anzu's mom suggested standing in audience.

Kaiba got down on his knees and took Anzu's hands. "I'm sorry Anzu. I love you; please forgive me."

Anzu sighed, "I love you too Seto."

Kaiba stood up and smiled, "You called me by my first name…"

"I've forgiven you Seto, but don't hurt me like this again." Anzu whispered. She hugged him tightly, loving the way he held her in his arms.

"I won't," Kaiba whispered back. "Do you want to come to my house tonight?"

'He must have forgotten that my mom is standing right there,' Anzu thought to herself. "How about dinner and a movie?"

"At my house?" Kaiba smirked. Anzu shook her head. "I'm kidding. I'll pick you up at eight," he said leaning in for a kiss.

Anzu stopped him with her fingers, "Six, that ok Seto?"

"Six is perfect," Kaiba smiled, and then he started to walk away.

Anzu grabbed his hand to stop him. Kaiba turned to her. "You didn't kiss me," she blushed.

Kaiba smirked, "Tonight." He said simply then walked away.

Anzu shook her head; she knew he was teasing her. She turned back to her mom sitting in the audience. "Where is Shizuka?"

"I'll get her," her mom said walking to the dressing rooms.

"Hello Anzu," Shizuka said walking on stage with Anzu's clothes on, which was too big for her. "I'm ready."

"Ok Good. But tell me why do you want to learn how to dance?" Anzu asked knowing the answer.

"Because there is dance coming up soon, and I just want to know…" Shizuka responded shyly.

"Alright then, let's begin." Anzu said turning on the music.

Anzu started to teach her simple dance moves so that she wouldn't feel embarrassed on the dance floor. Anzu still wondered about what Shizuka did a few nights ago but she didn't bring it up she just let it go. She just wanted to teach Shizuka how to dance then maybe later she'd ask her about the whole thing.

After an hour or so of dancing, Anzu and Shizuka sat on the edge of the stage drinking water. "You did well Shizuka, I think you really do have talent. You just need to get a little more confidence in yourself so that you can perform in front of people." Anzu put her arm around her, "You did good, I really mean that."

"Thanks Anzu, for teaching me," she blushed. "I wish I was as confident as you were."

"You'll learn," Anzu reassured her. "So tell me, any guys you're thinking about asking to be your date?"

"No," Shizuka blushed.

"Any one you like?" Shizuka shook her head. "Not even Duke?"

Shizuka turned to her quickly, "How did you know!"

"I saw his name written all over your notebook," Anzu smiled. "It's so cute Shizuka."

"Oh…well I just think he's cute that's all," she blushed. "And he's really nice…and sweet…and…"

"And?" Anzu laughed. "Are you going to the dance with friends?" she asked changing the subject, she knew Shizuka was shy about talking who she liked.

"No," Shizuka said softly. "I…don't have any friends, besides you and my brother and everyone else, but at school…no one really likes me."

"What do you mean you don't have any friends? You are such a nice person, how can no one like you?" Anzu asked with concern.

"It's because I skipped a grade, and they all think that I think I'm better than all of them. I have to do their homework and…" she looked at Anzu then looked away. "It doesn't matter really I have you guys," she said softly.

"I didn't know, have you told your brother?"

"No. Please don't tell him Anzu," she pleaded.

Anzu hugged Shizuka tightly, "I didn't know…" She rested her head on Shizuka's. "What happened to your friend Raven?"

"I haven't seen her in a couple of days, but she was my only friend at school," she replied softly.

Anzu didn't let Shizuka go, she wanted to talk about the incident a few nights ago, but she felt bad about asking now so she didn't ask. Anzu felt so sorry for her.

----

From Shizuka's POV… 

Shizuka walked to her house later that day still dancing and singing from her lesson from Anzu. She was glad to have a friend like her. Anzu promised to give her lessons everyday after school when she wasn't busy; that made Shizuka look forward to something at the end of the day also because she didn't have to take P.E. and she got to be on the track team.

Shizuka walked into her house, took off her shoes and placed her books by the door. "Mom…I'm home!" she called out, but she didn't get an answer. She walked into the kitchen and played the messages on the answering machine as she when into the refrigerator for a snack.

"Hello Shizuka sweetie, it's mom. I won't be home today at the regular time because I have to finish up some paperwork here at the office, so just be good and do all your homework…"

"Along with everyone else in class…" Shizuka said to herself taking out a carton of strawberries and set them on bar. She picked up one and just as she was going to put it in her mouth she heard the floor creaking in the hallway. Normally she wouldn't think twice about it but her mom wasn't in the house with her and the only way the floor creaked was when someone was walking around.

Shizuka tried to swallow but her mouth was dry, she was suddenly worried that she wasn't the only person in the house. She got up and headed towards the hallway carefully. Her heart pounded rapidly; she wasn't sure what she was going to find at the end of the hallway. When peered around the corner her heart stopped for a moment; someone was standing at the end of the hallway next to her room. "Raven?" she asked walking closer.

Raven walked into Shizuka's room without saying anything to her. Shizuka walked down the hall, and then into her room. She gasped when she saw robed men standing in a half circle in her room with Raven and her Leader standing in the middle.

"Welcome home Shizuka," The Leader said menacingly.

----------

So what did you think? Leave me a Review…Every 5 reviews I'll update my story! 


	4. The Concert

Ok, so I'm sorry for the long wait for me updating this chapter. This is the longest chapter yet. Once again I didn't know when to stop…lol…Well I wanted to liven up this chapter a bit since the last chapter was sad…so tell me if you enjoy this chapter or not. The next chapter will probably be the last (it's not final just a thought). I think I need to reach the climax soon so I don't bore anyone…ok enough talking…enjoy the chapter. (I added lyrics again. "Only You" by Ashanti…I love that song!) 

* * *

The Concert 

"How have you enjoyed the past few days _Adamo_?" The Leader asked tilting his head slightly.

Shizuka starred at Raven, then back at her Leader. She didn't understand why they were in her room or how they even got in. She also didn't know why Raven hadn't been in school for the past couple of days. "Everything is fine…I guess," she answered finally. "Why do you ask?"

"I see you still haven't brought me Seto Kaiba…do you wish to displease me _Adamo_?" he asked stepping forward.

"No, my Leader," Shizuka said softly. "Can I…do something else to gain what I desire…I mean I don't want to hurt Anzu, she is one of my best friends." She looked away from him lost in her own thoughts of what life would be like if she wasn't Anzu's friend. Was it worth it? Was anything she was doing worth gaining the love of Duke Devlin?

"You dare defy me _Adamo_?" he yelled. "I promised you anything you want and now you question me!"

"My Lord," Raven said touching his shoulder. "Calm down, she is new, she will learn." The Leader turned to Raven. "Couldn't you let her prove her loyalty to you in a different way? She is…different than the rest of us…she's—"

The Leader slapped her across the face, hard enough to knock her down to the floor. "Now you want to question me Raven!" He turned back to the shocked Shizuka. "Listen to me _Adamo_," he said in a softer tone. "This is a very simple task I ask you to accomplish. You will bring me Seto Kaiba."

"But…but…I'm scared. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Anzu," Shizuka stuttered out starring down at the fallen Raven. She wanted to rush over and help her but she knew she wouldn't be able to get around the man that stood in front of her. She glanced at her Leader; she still couldn't see his face, it was covered by his robe and veil.

"You won't _Adamo_," he said softly, almost like he understood exactly what she was going through. "If all else fails you can use the charm I gave you on her." He raised his hand, "Three drops is friendship love, five is sexual attraction love, and the full bottle is true love." Raven stood up behind him, she stood perfectly still starring down at the floor. "You need to keep the charm on you _Adamo_. Because of your carelessness, that boy at your school is infatuated with you."

"How do you know about Jin?" Shizuka asked only half listening; she wanted to make sure she could hear the front door open. What her mom say if she came in and saw all these men standing in her room?

"I watch over you, just like the ancient spirits that entered your body a few nights ago." The Leader shook his head, "Never mind that. You need to use the entire potion on Kaiba. That is the only way he love you and that is the only way you can bring him to me; when he is in love with you."

Shizuka sighed; she knew she had to do what he said if she wanted Duke to love her. She wished her mind was stronger than her heart as this point, but her heart burned for Duke's love. Hot tears of pain burned in her eyelids. She had to choose to either lose one of her best friends or gain the love of the guy she desired, then she would have to choose…

Raven interrupted her thoughts, "My Lord, please don't make her choose between her friends and the boy she desires, it's too tough of a choice. Her other friends will hate her."

"Shut up Raven!" The Leader commanded.

"You don't understand, she has no friends at school—" Raven added.

"I said shut it!" he repeated.

"All she wants is the boy to love her. Find it in your heart to just give her what she wants," she pleaded.

"Raven!" He turned around this time and raised his hand to her. He closed his eyes and chuckled lightly, "Listen to her my followers, I believe she's become very fond of Shizuka." He lowered his hand slowly then turned back to Shizuka, "You truly are a love giver, my dear _Adamo_."

"I feel obligated to do what you say my Leader." Shizuka lowered her head; "I did take vows so the ancient spirits would enter my soul…" She thought she vaguely heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"You have a visitor _Adamo_, it is that boy at your school." The Leader snapped his fingers, "It is time for us to leave my followers. _Adamo_ you stay here and deal with the boy at your door, he's bound to go break the door down if you don't answer the door soon," he smiled.

Shizuka glanced in the direction of the door then back at her Leader. She needed more answers. "Must I use the whole bottle on Kaiba? Can't I just…" she trailed off, starring out her window. "I don't want to hurt you Anzu…but…oh am I being selfish? Please…please forgive me Anzu…I never meant for this to happen…" Shizuka thought to herself, ignoring the endless doorbell and persistent knocking of Jin, the good-looking bully from her school.

The Leader touched her shoulders, "Listen _Adamo_, do not fail me…" he said softly to her as he delicately kissed her lips.

Shizuka stepped back then ran out her room towards the front door for two reasons; one, she wasn't sure why her Leader just kissed her. And two, she wanted to stop the racket Jin was making on her door; it was driving her crazy and throwing off her thoughts.

The Leader pushed Raven on the bed, "You question me again Raven, and I will send you back to the life you previously had!" he held her face harshly, "You hear me!"

Shizuka opened the door slightly and not to her surprise, Jin was at the door still dressed in his school uniform, while carrying a bouquet of flowers in one arm. "Uh…hi Jin…" she said nervously, starring him up and down. "Do you need something?"

"I…wanted…or um needed to see you…" he responded. Jin held out the beautifully wrapped bouquet of flowers, "Here I saw these and thought of you. They bring out the color in your eyes."

Shizuka sighed and reluctantly took the flowers, "Thanks Jin…um…I was just wondering…but did you happen to find a charm of mine?"

Jin scratched his head, "Uh…do you mean that red bottle thingy that you wear around your neck?" Shizuka nodded. "Yeah, me and my boys went into the girls locker room while you were in gym class. They dared me to taste it, so I did."

"Oh…well I have homework to do so…" Shizuka tried to say in a polite way.

"Wait! Maybe I can help," he suggested. "I want to help since you know after everything that I've done to you." Jin smiled big at her, "Did I tell you I was sorry about all that?"

Shizuka let out a long sigh, "Yes, so many times Jin. Listen I can't have company over right now, so I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"I can't wait that much time Shizuka, I love you."

"No you don't Jin, please stop this now." Shizuka closed the door slowly. "I'll see you later."

Shizuka leaned her back against the door; she hoped the potion that got Jin to like her wore off soon. She didn't mind the attention, but she wished the attention were coming from someone else. She walked back to her room remembering that Raven were in there with her Leader and his followers.

When Shizuka walked into her room, she was surprised to find it empty. She walked over to her vanity mirror, and starred at her reflection. How could she ruin the relationship between Anzu and Kaiba and then look at herself in the mirror. She was so confused, scared, and now caught between two dilemmas; the love she had for Duke and the love she had for her friends. What was she going to do?

"You must choose Adamo…" A woman's voice said answering her thoughts.

Shizuka stared into the mirror horrified, there was a woman standing in her room dressed in all white. She turned around quickly; the woman was gone, she was the only person in the house again. Shizuka shook her head in disbelief; did she see what she thought she saw? Her heart thrummed loud in her chest, she wished she lived with her brother so that he could protect her. She felt so alone at that moment.

From Anzu's POV… 

Anzu sat at home in her room finishing up her homework from the day before. Her mom had promised to clear her absence for today, since it was her mom's idea to skip school. Anzu knew she had to call Rei and the rest of the _Fabulous 5_ and explain to them why she wasn't at school today; but she'll call them later it was still early.

Anzu heard her mom running up the stairs and she assumed her mom was hurrying to get ready for her performance. Today at the mall, there was going to be a music concert for charity. Every store in the mall was sponsoring the concert by donating money for the mini stage, turntable and speakers, keyboard, and the microphones. Anzu's mom was going to be doing the back up singing for Utada Hikaru; it was all she could talk about for the whole month of rehearsals.

"Anzu!" her mom yelled bolting into her room. "Sorry for coming in without knocking but I've got a problem."

"What is it?" Anzu asked facing her mom.

"Well it's actually about the music concert today…" her mom responded slowly.

"Yeah? What about it?"

Her mom sat on the bed. "The opening number…oh I forget what they call themselves, they were hardly ever at practice," she said with an annoyed voice. "Anyway, looks like they canceled at the last minute and Utada Hikaru needs an opening act…so I was thinking…"

Anzu turned back to her homework; she knew where this conversation was going. "What were you thinking mom?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I was thinking that you and your girls could dance an opening number," her mom smiled big. "Oh it would be so cute…mother and daughter on the stage together. You can do that dance you were showing me today and—"

"Mom?"

"Oh you have to do this Anzu it would be so great, I could borrow one of those outfits in your closet and—"

"Mom? Do you hear me?"

She stared at Anzu with a big smile across her face. "I'm sorry honey, that's the mid-life crisis talking, you know I would never borrow anything from your closet or embarrass you. So what were you going to say?"

"I'd like to help you out but I gotta call my friends to see if they're free." Anzu responded trying hard not to laugh at her mom's last comment. Anzu enjoyed having a young mom, or rather one that pretended she was younger than she actually was. Her mom was always trying on Anzu's clothes, and make up and pretty much any and everything she could her hands on to make herself not look like she's 35. Whenever they went shopping together they would always get mistaken for sisters. Anzu loved her mom so much.

"Ok…call them quickly, coz I got to tell the event coordinators if there's going to be an opening act or not," she said as she left the room, "Use three-way, ok? I got to go get ready."

"Ok," Anzu called back. Her mom must have been desperate because she never lets Anzu use three-way on the phone, not after she ran up the phone bill last time. "I better use it quick before she realized what she said." She thought to herself.

Anzu picked up the phone and dialed Rei's number. After two rings her grandfather answered the phone. "Hikawa Temple, how may we help you?"

"Hi, is Rei there? This is Anzu."

"Oh, hello Anzu. How are you today?" her grandfather asked.

"Just fine," she answered sweetly. "How are you?"

"Oh, good…good. Rei is meditating, but I will see if she is finishing up."

Anzu waited patiently, and played with the phone cord. She thought of what her friends might say when they would see her and the _Fabulous 5_ on stage for the opening act for Utada Hikaru. She giggled a little, knowing Kaiba wouldn't be expecting that either.

"Hello?" Rei's voice asked softly. She had obviously been meditating for hours.

"Hey Rei," Anzu answered back. "I want to talk to all of you so three-way Sango and I'll get Kayko."

"Huh-Hun," Rei agreed.

Anzu clicked over to the other line and dialed Kayko's number.

"Hello?" Kayko's sweet voice answered the phone.

"Hey Kayko, this is Anzu I got Rei on the other line and she's three-waying Sango. Let me click over." She clicked over back to her original line. "Hello Kayko? Rei? Sango? Are you girls here?"

"Yep, I'm here," they answered in unison.

"Can someone get Sakura on the line?" Anzu asked. "We can't leave her out."

"I got it," Sango called out, clicking over to the other line. After a few moments of silence Sango clicked back over, "Ok, Sakura's here. So what's up?"

"Yeah, what happened to you today Anzu?" Sakura asked.

"Kayko thought Kaiba had gotten away with murder or something, but I assured her that just wasn't true," Rei laughed.

"I did not," Kayko protested.

"Where were you today anyway?" Sango asked.

"That's not what's important—"

"Oh she's hiding something girls," Rei giggled. "Probably trouble in the bedroom."

Anzu sighed, "I'll tell you later at a sleepover or something. Listen, you know about the music concert today?"

"The one with Utada Hikaru? Yeah, we already bought our tickets," Sakura replied.

Anzu cleared her throat, "The thing is, the opening act for Utada Hikaru canceled and now they need someone to perform."

"Oh I know where this is going!" Sango shouted excitedly.

"Are you saying what we think you're saying Anzu?"

"What's that Kayko?" Anzu asked with a smile knowing her friends couldn't refuse the chance of being the opening act for the popular Japanese singer Utada Hikaru.

"The _Fabulous 5_ being the opening act!" Kayko whooped, screaming into the phone.

"You guessed it," Anzu shouted over Kayko's screaming.

"Omigod! We have to do this!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah Anzu, this will be the first time in a while that we performed for an audience besides the student body at school," Rei agreed.

"So when do we go on? What routine are we going to do? And…oh…what will we be wearing?" Sango asked trying to contain her excitement by jabbering on and on.

"The concert starts at eight…hold on a sec." Anzu walked to her door letting the receiver of the phone drag behind her. "Mom?" she shouted towards her room. "We're going to perform tonight, so call them!" she yelled.

"Ok Anzu. Thank your friends for me," her mom shouted back.

"My mom says thanks guys," Anzu said into the phone, interrupting the conversation they were having about what costumes they should wear. "Hey Fabulous 5, could I explain some things?" she asked.

"Yeah go ahead Anzu," Kayko said, calming down a bit.

"Well, like I was saying, the concert starts at eight, but we need to be there by six thirty to do a quick run through of the whole concert."

"Two hours early?" Sakura groaned, "How many times are we going to do this quick run through?"

"It's really for Utada Hikaru, she's signing autographs and taking pictures before the concert," Anzu answered. "But the people putting on the music concert want us there to make sure there will not be any problems." She paused, "Now then, we need to talk about what routines we are going to do."

"_Routines_? As in more than one?" Rei asked.

"That's what we need to discuss, and we don't have that much time…what time is it anyway?"

"It's five o'seven," Sango replied.

"We've got less time than I thought," Anzu paced around slowly, "We either need to combine our routines or make one of them longer."

"How much time do we get on stage?" Kayko asked.

"Fifteen minutes, I think. That's how long the opening act was supposed to perform," Anzu answered.

"Then lets do the routine we made up a few days ago, you know the one where we battle each other. Coz that one we can just keep going on and on. What do you guys think?" Sakura suggested.

The _Fabulous 5_ all murmured in agreement. Anzu wasn't sure how they were going to pull off a fifteen-minute routine, since most of their routines were about five minutes long; and their longest one was only about ten minutes long.

"So I guess we're going hip-hop. So what are we going to wear?" Sakura asked.

Anzu's mom stood in the doorway, "Anzu?"

"Hold on a sec girls…Yeah mom?"

"Are the _Fabulous 5_ set?" she asked with a smile.

"Not quite…" Anzu answered. "We still need to figure out what we're going to wear on stage."

"Oh, I just remembered what I was coming to tell you," her mom grinned. "The event coordinators are so grateful that you are willing to help at the last minute, that they are going to let you buy anything you need at any store in the mall, and pay for it."

"Really?" she asked with nothing but excitement in her voice. "Anything?" Her mom nodded. "Hey Fab 5, I have solved the costume problem."

"How's that?" Rei asked.

"Yes please inform us oh great leader," Sakura teased.

Anzu shook her head and laughed. "We get a shopping spree, courtesy of the event coordinators for the concert."

"Are you serious?" they screamed together in excitement.

"Yeah I'm serious." Anzu yelled over their screaming and loud chatter. "Meet at the food court in fifteen?"

"Do-able. Do we need to bring anything?" Kayko asked.

"Just your moves," Rei whooped.

"Yeah…what she said," Anzu giggled. "Any other questions?"

"So we're sticking with the hip-hop routine?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. We'll probably have to add to it but we'll discuss it at the mall ok?" Anzu answered. "Bye Fab 5." When they all said their good-byes, Anzu hung up and stared at her mom. "You look great mom."

"Thanks honey." Her mom wore an off the shoulder, form fitting, three-quarter length, black blouse with matching black skirt. "So is everything good?"

Anzu hugged her tightly, "Great mom!"

"Oh!" she staggered back. "Guess…so…" she laughed a little and hugged her back. "Your father says he's going to take his car to the concert and meet us there. He doesn't want to stand around for two hours waiting for us."

"Yeah, he wouldn't," Anzu smiled. "I'm meeting my friends at the mall, so—"

"Ok honey, let's go together…unless you want Kaiba to pick you up."

"No, let's go together mom, it's still our 'girls day out' after all."

Anzu's mom smiled big, "It sure is honey," she said kissing her forehead.

------

Anzu was the first of the _Fabulous 5_ to arrive at the mall. She had to call Kaiba and tell him she didn't need a ride from him because she was going with her mom. Kaiba couldn't hide his disappointment from her, after all they were supposed to have a date at the same time she was required to check in with the event coordinators for the music concert. When Anzu talked to Kaiba she purposely left out the fact that she was going to be the opening act for Utada Hikaru; she wanted to surprise him and her friends. She also asked Kaiba to do one favor; pick up all her friends in one of his limos. At first Kaiba was unwilling to even consider her request, but he eventually caved in and agreed to Anzu's suggestion.

Anzu sipped her strawberry smoothie, suddenly noticing that all eyes are on her. "They act like they've never seen a girl drink a smoothie before…" she thought to herself, ignoring all the stares.

"Anzu!" her mom called walking towards her. "I have all the passes for you and your friends." She handed Anzu the bright yellow badges, each of them had _Fabulous 5_ printed on them with their individual names underneath it in gold. "Keep these on you at all times. That's what they told me, but you'll be on the list so don't worry too much about it. And here is the credit card they are giving you for this event. It's has $1000 credit."

"Thanks," Anzu smiled, clutching onto the badges and credit card.

"Well I have to go now, I need to warm up my voice." She kissed Anzu's cheek. "Bye honey."

"Bye mom." Anzu then noticed Sango and Kayko walking into the food court.

"Oh Anzu, look at me for a second," her mom said suddenly standing next to her again.

"Why?"

Her mom moved Anzu's face from side to side, studying it closely. "Everyone's staring at you. I just thought you had something on your face."

"Mom," she groaned. "It's probably coz I'm sitting here without Kaiba."

"I'll see you later honey," she called walking away, softly humming to herself.

"Hey Anzu," Sango smiled sitting down at the table.

"Hi Anzu," Kayko said sitting across from her.

"Hey girls," Anzu greeted them returning their smiles. "We've got badges to keep up with for the entire time we're here." She handed them their badges.

"Do we have to dance with these gaudy things on?" Sango joked.

"Yes, for the whole performance," Anzu teased.

"Did you notice that everyone is staring at you?" Kayko asked.

"Of course she noticed," Rei answered for her, suddenly standing behind them, with Sakura next to her.

"Forget them. Let's shop!" Sakura shouted, throwing her hands up. "Did you get the money?"

Anzu flashed the credit card. "$1000, think that's enough?" she teased.

"$1000? Really? That's…" Sakura stared at the ceiling. "Umm…"

"$200 a piece," Kayko finished for her.

"Show off!" Sakura laughed.

Anzu stood up and tossed away her finished smoothie. "Let's go Fab 5, we need something hot to wear for our debut."

"Huh-Hun…right you are." Rei said interlocking her arms with Anzu's. And with that they walked through the mall searching for the perfect outfit.

The _Fabulous 5_ walked past a window display that had men and women manikins dressed in the perfect costumes for their performance. The woman manikin wore baggy black jeans that rested on her hips with red boxers, and a red formfitting, sleeveless, blouse. Rei was the first to notice the outfits. "Hold up girls, I think I've found what we're looking for," Rei said as she ran into the store. The rest of the _Fabulous 5_ stopped and followed their other member into the store.

"This would be perfect!" Sakura shouted excitedly over the loud music that bounced off the walls. "What do you girls think?" She held up a black, high-necked, formfitting, sleeveless blouse and smiled.

"Perfect!" Sango cheered.

"We don't have much time Fab 5, so pick out some things and head for the dressing room," Anzu yelled as she glanced at her watch and took charge. She wanted to take time to shop, but they needed to hurry; they didn't have much time to get ready and squeeze in a little practice time.

Anzu picked through the racks of clothes quickly. She found a few possible outfits so she headed to the fitting room. "Hey Fab 5, you girls in here?"

"Yes Anzu!" they yelled together from the back of the fitting room.

Anzu smiled and headed towards the back where her friends were getting changed. She stepped into the fitting room and put on black denim, baggy pants, with a black sleeveless top with a giant red star in the middle.

"Come on Anzu!" Kayko yelled knocking on her fitting room door. "You won't believe this."

"I'm coming," Anzu answered back walking out. She adjusted her blouse then looked up at her friends. "What am I not gonna believe"

"That we all picked the colors black and red," Rei smiled.

"How did we manage to do that?" Anzu laughed.

Sakura shrugged, "Not sure. Ok everyone stand against the wall so I can see everyone's outfit."

The _Fabulous 5_ listened to Sakura, since she was an aspiring fashion designer and picked out all of their outfits when they performed; Sakura had a real knack for style. The _Fabulous 5_ stood against the wall, each of them in different poses as Sakura walked up and down the line. She stopped next to Kayko and stared at all of them in the mirror on the opposite wall.

"What do you think Sakura?" Kayko asked starring at Sakura.

"Hmm…just a few changes…" she responded. "First, Kayko, give your beanie to Rei. Beanies always look better on people with longer hair." Sakura walked down the line again, "When performing Kayko," she corrected. Kayko tossed Rei the red and black striped beanie. "I think Rei and Anzu should switch pants…and we should all wear the boys red boxers. It will tie all our outfits together."

"Right!" They screamed together. The _Fabulous 5_ rushed back into their dressing rooms and quickly got undressed.

"Hey Sakura, what shoes are we going to wear?" Sango asked.

"I saw some shoes out there that we can wear. They're the shoes that are popular in America right now."

"Which ones? Those umm…what are they called? Chuck's?" Rei asked. She stepped out the fitting room and waited for her friends.

"Yes, those," Sakura answered. "What time you got?" she asked trying to hold all the clothes in her arm.

Rei glanced at her cell phone, "It's five till six."

Anzu walked out the dressing room. "We'd better hurry girls, we still got to get shoes, get make up and check in with the event coordinators."

"Huh-hun…let's pay for this," Sango nodded walking out next. "Come on Kayko."

Kayko ran out quickly, "I'm here!"

Anzu walked out of the dressing room and headed back to the store. She was confident everything was going to go great; the _Fabulous 5_ had their costumes, a performance at a concert to show off their best moves, and looks to die for. "I'll pay for everything, and you guys pick out the shoes."

"Got'ya Anzu," Sakura smiled.

The _Fabulous 5_ placed all the clothes on the counter next to the register. The clerk rang up all the clothes, and placed them in huge plastic bag. "Is that all Miss.?"

"No, we're going to buy shoes also," Anzu answered.

"Hey Anzu try these on," Rei walked over setting the shoes down in front of her.

Anzu slipped out of her sandals then into the shoes. "They fit."

"Great let's pay for all of this," Sakura yelled across the store.

The _Fabulous 5_ set the shoes on the counter along with 5 pairs of red boys boxers. They giggled and murmured softly to each other as they waited for the clerk to ring up the cost. They decided they were going to start the performance with the same routine they performed at school during lunchtime; they knew they could get some folding chairs from someone.

"That'll be…$149.99 for the shoes and $149.95 for the pants, $64.95 for the tops and $5 dollars for the boxers…so your total is: $369.89 please."

Anzu handed the clerk the credit card and flashed her I.D. Each of the _Fabulous 5_ grabbed a bag, and walked out the store.

As they walked back towards the food court Sakura stopped and stared into a window displayed with trench coats. "Hey girls, I just had a brain storm…" she smirked, and then ran into the store.

"Sakura, we don't have time, we have to go and get ready for our performance," Anzu yelled.

"She'll make it quick Anzu," Rei assured her with a smile.

The _Fabulous 5_ reluctantly followed Sakura into the store. They spotted her in the back of the store looking at trench coats with one of the sales clerks.

"What's up Sakura?" Sango asked walking towards her.

"We could wear these trench coats in our first number then take them off when we get up from the chairs then remix the music into the music we're going to battle to. How does that sound?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"How much are they?" Anzu asked liking the idea.

"They are regularly 49.99 but for today, they are on special: 24.99," the clerk answered.

"Oh we have to get them Anzu, even if we don't use them in the performance. 24.99 is a good deal!" Sango threw in.

"Yeah, that's true…" Anzu agreed. "Are there five of them?"

"Yes!" the clerk answered excitedly, carrying the coats to the register. "That'll be $124.95, ladies," he said after he finished ringing up the coats.

Anzu handed him the credit card and placed the bag around her wrist. "Thank you," she said as she left the store, with her friends following after. They were ready for their performance and they were going to give it their all. Anzu hoped all her friends were going to be in the audience, along with Shizuka, and of course, Kaiba.

------

The _Fabulous 5_ sat in the so-called dressing room putting on their make up. It was really just the store closet to the stage and had the most mirrors. Nonetheless it worked out fine, the store was behind the stage so no one had to run across the mall to get changed, and it was secluded so that the paparazzi wouldn't mob them. The _Fabulous 5_ had thirty minutes till the concert started; they could hear the crowd talking, snickering and screaming for the concert to start, this only made the _Fabulous 5_ even more excited.

"Hello girls!" Anzu mom yelled walking into the dressing room.

"Hi!" they said together.

"Are you excited? The Fabulous 5 is almost on!" her mom smiled big, obviously proud of all of them. "Now then girls, just do your best and don't worry about anything, everything will go great. There are a lot of people out there, some of which are in the entertainment business. You girls are the opening number, so break a leg!" She left the dressing room.

"People in the entertainment business? Do you know what this could mean for us?" Sango shouted out.

"I know! We could become famous!" Rei whooped. "And you Anzu can become more famous than Kaiba," she teased.

"Stop it," Anzu tried to say without laughing.

"It's true! Omigod! Imagine if someone from the fashion industry is out there!" Sakura shrieked. "This could be my big chance to get to know someone in the business and end up going to design college."

"People in the entertainment business?" Kayko asked silently.

"Yeah Kayko, don't get too excited," Sango said sarcastically. "This _is_ our big chance."

"She's probably just in shock, leave her alone," Anzu smiled. "Hey let's get dressed Fab 5."

Anzu got undressed; she then put on the red boxers, her baggy, black, denim pants with tiny red stars going down the bottom of the legs and matching sleeveless black top with the star in the middle.

Sango wore matching baggy jeans and the red boxers with a red, formfitting, haulter that showed off her toned midriff. She tied a black bandana on her head to complete the outfit.

Sakura dressed in the same manner, except she wore the black high-necked, strapless blouse she bought. She also wore an opera length, red, fingerless, glove on her left arm.

Rei wore the black denim pants Anzu was originally going to buy, and then added her black and red striped strapless haulter, and red and black striped beanie.

Kayko was the last to finish dressing, she didn't show much excitement about performing like she usually did; in fact she actually, for the first time in a while, looked nervous. She wore a red spaghetti strap blouse and the baggy black jeans, and boy's boxers like her friends. She tied black strips of fabric down her arms and from the belt loops on her pants.

Anzu noticed Kayko's sad mood and walked over to her. "Kayko are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Anzu…" she whispered. "I'm scared…I don't think I can perform."

"What are you talking about Kayko? What are you scared of?"

"Everything…what if I mess up…or forget something or fall on the stage…I can't," she shook her head.

"You won't Kayko, you're a great dancer," Anzu assured her.

"What's wrong with Kayko?" Rei asked walking over with the rest of the _Fabulous 5_.

"She's got stage freight," Anzu answered.

"It'll be ok Kayko," Sakura smiled kneeling down beside her.

Kayko shook her head, "No it won't. There are too many people out there."

"It's about the size of the people we performed in front of earlier this week. Like the size of our student body," Sakura assured her. Kayko didn't respond.

"Listen Kayko," Sango began. "You know we are only going onstage with _you_."

"But I just can't you guys, people from the business will be there and I just…" she paused, "The _Fabulous 5_ will just have to be the _Fabulous 4_."

"No Kayko that's never gonna happen," Rei said grabbing Kayko's shoulders. "Just look at it this way: you performed in front of people you see everyday and now you are just going to perform in front of people you will never see again," she smiled.

"I guess that's true…" Kayko smiled. "Ok guys I think I can do it!" she said with full confidence in her voice.

The _Fabulous 5_ hugged each other tightly, just as one of the stage hands walked in wearing a headset and holding a clipboard. "Alright Fabulous 5 you are on in five." He glanced at his clipboard, "Now then, the DJ needs the music for your performance." Anzu picked up her pink dancer bag and pulled out the burned CD of music. "Ok, follow me girls," he said walking out the dressing room, and then walked stage right over next to the DJ and his turntable. "Here is the opening act."

"Great! Do you girls have some music for me?" he asked.

"Yes!" they said together.

Anzu handed him the CD, then looked behind her sensing someone was missing. "Where's Kayko?"

The rest of _Fabulous 5_ looked behind them. "Do you think she ran away?" Sango asked.

"No she wouldn't do that!" Sakura protested. "I'll go see if she's in the dressing room."

Before she could go back into the dressing room, Kayko walked back out carrying the black trench coats they bought earlier. "What's wrong guys?" she asked handing them their coats.

"Nothing," Anzu smiled. She was completely ready for the concert, she was a little nervous, like she always was before a performance, but she would get comfortable once she got on stage. "Hands in Fabulous 5."

"Fabulous 5!" they whooped together.

The announcer started to introduce herself just then. She explained that the concert was for charity and that all the stores from the Domino Mall were sponsoring the event. She also explained that any money made that night would go to the Domino orphanage. She went on to say that the entertainment for that night was none other than the popular Japanese singer Utada Hikaru.

The DJ took over after the announcer finished and introduced the _Fabulous 5_ as the opening act for Utada Hikaru. He announced each one of their individual names then told the audience to put their hands together for the _Fabulous 5._

The lights went out on stage, and then the _Fabulous 5_ quietly hurried onstage to their chairs, which had glow-in-the-dark tape on the seats so they could see where to sit in the complete darkness. Anzu cued the fog machine and with that the strobe lights came back on. Only five silhouettes where seen on stage within all the fog. The _Fabulous 5_ waited perfectly still for the music to start; when the interlude started the audience started cheering and clapping even louder.

Ah, I just want you to know that throughout it all,  
It's only you that stuck behind me  
And for that, I thank you, I love you…Ashanti… 

The Fabulous 5 started to move with every beat of the music; it was like every beat was pulsing through their bodies. They moved in the chairs like they were trying to break free from bondage. Then they stood up and slid off their trench coats just as the lyrics to the song started.

Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh, I just can't leave you alone 

The Fabulous 5 folded the chairs and slid them towards the sides of the stage. They then danced into formation for the performance: Anzu was in the middle, with Rei and Sakura on both sides of her. Kayko and Sango danced in the back, however they could be seen in opening between Anzu, Rei, and Sakura.

Boy you got me doing things that I would never do  
And I can't stop the way I'm feeling if I wanted to  
I'm crazy 'bout the way that you could make me say your name  
And if I couldn't have you, I would probably go insane 

**_Only you can make me feel (Only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)  
And only you can make me feel (Only you, only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)_**

Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh, I just can't leave you alone 

**_Boy you stay inside my mind there ain't no denying that (denying that)  
And only you can do them things that got me coming back  
It's got to be the realest thing that I have ever felt  
And I'll do what I got to do to keep you to myself_**

**_Only you can make me feel (Only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)  
And only you can make me feel (Only you, only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)_**

The _Fabulous 5_ slid into a line with Anzu in the beginning. They waved their arms to the sides of them to make it look like an elegant bird in flight; starting with the elbow, then the wrists, then the hand, then back down. Anzu fell forward as the rest of the _Fabulous 5_ slid into a line across the stage. Anzu crawled on the stage in a seductive way, just as the next verse started; she mouthed the words to the people sitting in the first row, and they whistled and cheered them on.

**_Crazy 'bout the way you feel  
I just gotta have you here  
And I wanna let you know  
I won't ever let you go…_**

Anzu stood up and did a backhand spring into the middle of the line; they swayed their hips back and forth with the bass of the music. The fog appeared again making them look like shadows dancing in the night. Each of the _Fabulous 5_ did an individual dance routine until the music ended.

**_Only you can make me feel (Only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)  
And only you can make me feel (Only you, only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)_**

Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh, I just can't leave you alone 

When the music finished, the courtyard filled with loud applauses and screams. "WE LOVE YOU FABULOUS 5!"

"How ya'll feeling tonight?" Kayko yelled into the microphone she had stolen from the DJ. The crowd cheered. "I said…how ya'll feeling?" The crowd cheered louder. "Good! Anzu wanted to dedicate that last dance to Seto Kaiba! We're going to be changing things up a little bit. We're switching to hip-hop, how does that sound?"

The audience chanted, "FABULOUS 5!" and they screamed louder.

Kayko grinned at the rest of the _Fabulous 5_. "We got this," she mouthed to them. She tossed the microphone back to the DJ; he just shook her head at the fact that Kayko had stolen all his lines.

The music started again so the _Fabulous 5_ could start their next routine. Anzu was the first who stepped forward from their line and started showing off her best moves. She combined her talents in ballet, and jazz to match the hip-hop music the DJ was playing on his turntable. The crowd cheered her on with every step; the security guards standing in front of the stage had to stop several people, mostly young men, from jumping onstage.

When Anzu finished she backed up, and that gave Sango the cue that it was her turn. Sango spun around till she reached the middle of the stage and started her routine. She mixed her dancing with the martial arts moves she knew. She kicked strait up and fell on the stage doing the splits; she then stood up and did a side flip to get back to her place in line.

Sakura was next to show off what she could do. The crowd screamed as she glided across the stage mixing her jazz dancing and knowledge of gymnastics with the hip-hop music that pounded in the background.

The DJ scratched the music, "REMIX!"

Kayko jumped in next to Sakura and started copying her moves step for step. Rei stepped between them, playfully pushing them out the way to make room for her. She smiled at the audience as she moved her hips to the music. Rei interlaced her hands with Sakura and Kayko and they mimicked her moves to match Rei's. Anzu and Sango did front flips from the sides of the stage behind them as they danced.

The Fabulous 5 glided into a line formation. Rei was in the front and posed slightly to the right side. Sakura was behind her and posed slightly to the left side with Kayko behind her, her pose even more stretched out to the left side. Sango stood behind her posed exactly stretched out like Kayko to the right side. Anzu stood strait up, and held up her arms, like she was between two pillars.

The audience couldn't do anything but cheer for them. The _Fabulous 5_ couldn't see anyone in the audience except for a few faces in the front row because the lights were so bright on stage, but they still had danced their hearts out nonetheless. Their routine was over but the audience shouted for an encore.

The music started again and each of the _Fabulous 5_ exited the stage in their own way, one by one. First was Rei, then Sakura, followed by Kayko then Sango. Anzu just stood in the fog swinging her hips to the beat of the music, still posed like she's stuck between two pillars. She turned around and walked slowly towards the back of the stage just like the rest of the _Fabulous 5_. She stopped and turned her head slightly towards the audience, moving her hips in tune with the bass blaring from the speakers.

The crowd whistled, "ANZU! I LOVE YOU!"

Anzu just smiled, this was the big break the _Fabulous 5_ needed. She hoped that someone from the entertainment business enjoyed their performance enough to possibly give them a contract. The _Fabulous 5_ wanted to travel and perform in front of different people all around the world, that was their dream.

Anzu walked to the edge of the stage and just as the music ended she flipped off to the back of the stage, with her friends waiting for her to finish. Applause and screams echoed throughout the courtyard. The audience screamed for an encore, one that the _Fabulous 5_ desperately wanted to do, but this show was about Utada Hikaru, not them.

Utada passed the _Fabulous 5_ as she was getting ready to make her début. "That was amazing, you girls really do have talent," she smiled, hugging each one of them.

"Thank you." The _Fabulous 5_ said in unison.

"I love your music Utada, really…I love it!" Kayko screamed.

"Thank you. I'd be happy to give you an autograph. That is if you want one."

"Oh yes," Sango smiled, "we all would."

"After the show, I'll be sure to make it happen," Utada glanced towards the stage, "Looks like it's my turn." She walked up the stairs. "Thank you for warming up the audience for me, and for coming on such short notice."

"No problem, any time," Rei smiled coyly. Utada returned her smile and went on stage.

The _Fabulous 5_ all stared at each other and then shrieked, "Did that just happen?" they screamed together.

"Did we just dance the opening number for Utada Hikaru? And did she promise us an autograph?" Kayko yelled jumping around, not hiding her excitement.

"Yes!" the _Fabulous 5_ screamed in agreement.

The stagehand walked out to them, "Excuse me. I'd hate to ruin this little party you are having but you need to go back to the fitting room and wait till the concert is over," he tried to yell over their screaming. "I will then have security guards escort you through the courtyard, for safety reasons. You can watch the concert on the TV in the dressing room," he added motioning his head towards the dressing room.

The _Fabulous 5_ interlocked arms with one another and followed the stagehand back to the dressing room. They didn't stop chatting and laughing about their performance until the concert was over and they were escorted out of the fitting room and into the courtyard to meet their friends. The first person Anzu wanted to see was, of course, Kaiba.

------

Shizuka was the first to run to Anzu and give her a hug. "You danced so well Anzu! You were amazing, you and your friends!"

"Thank you Shizuka," Anzu smiled returning her hug. She was glad all her friends were able to see her performance; her family and friends was the most important people to her.

"You were really good Anzu," Yugi said shyly, scratching his head, "I mean _really_ good."

"Yeah Anzu, why didn't you dance like that when you slept in my bed?" Jonouchi snickered.

Kaiba shot him a look. "Shut it dog boy."

Jonouchi continued to laugh, "Or while you were in my shower," he added laughing harder, holding his sides.

Anzu took Kaiba's hand because she knew he was bent on murder. She knew Jonouchi was kidding but she never told Kaiba about everything she did at Jonouchi's house, for obvious reasons. "How did you enjoy the concert Seto?"

"I only paid attention when you were onstage," he smiled, "you were wonderful…" Kaiba kissed Anzu on the lips softly.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "Oh please get a room…"

"You wouldn't say that if you had someone Katsuya…" Mai smirked walking over to them. She wore her purple mini skirt, purple boots, and white corset top.

"Hello Mia," Yugi smiled.

"Hello Yugi," she said returning his smile.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jonouchi asked taking off his jacket.

"I thought the concert would be in doors," she shrugged, "I didn't look at the ticket till I got in."

Jonouchi draped his jacket over Mai's bare shoulders. "Where did you sit?"

"Oh towards the back, but I was able to see everything." Mai turned to Anzu, "You did well Anzu," she winked and tilted her head like only she can. "I didn't know you had it in'ya."

Anzu giggled, "Thanks Mai."

"Where's my little sister Shizuka?" Mai asked looking around.

"Over there with Duke," Honda grumbled, "why does he always—"

Mai cut him off, "They should date; they're cute," she smiled glancing in their direction.

Anzu stared at Shizuka. She promised Shizuka that she wouldn't tell Jonouchi about the bullies at school but as both their friends she felt obligated to. Anzu also needed to talk to everyone about Shizuka joining a coven. Anzu felt terrible about keeping all the things Shizuka told her to herself. She knew the only way to help her was to have her closest friends know what was happening to her. "I have something to tell you guys…about Shizuka," she said softly, but seriously. Everyone stared at her oddly as she spoke. "This is how it is…"

* * *

What did you think? Please leave me a review…every 5 reviews I will try to update. (I'm taking finals next week so there will be a little delay). Did you catch that I used the singer: Utada Hikaru? Don't know who she is? Well she is the girl who sings on the PS2 game Kingdom Hearts "Simple and Clean". 

Hikawa is the name of the district the Rei's shrine is in…so I'm not sure if it really is called that and I didn't want to use the American name: "Cherry Hill Temple" 


	5. Can Love Be This Powerful?

**Hello again! Well you will be happy to know that I've passed all my finals! (Yay! I'm done with High School!) Anyways my story is updated and I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ana (my biggest fan) Thank her everyone, she wanted more love scenes with Anzu x Kaiba, so because of her my story is another chapter longer. This chapter is also dedicated to anyone who is big on the Anzu x Kaiba pairing. This chapter is about 5 pages on the love between them…and about 5 pages from Shizuka's POV. Enjoy!**

_Can Love Be This Powerful?_

The car marked _Kaiba 1_ on the license plate passed through the main gates of the Kaiba Mansion. The paparazzi swarmed the car as it exited towards the street. Camera's flashed on the tinted windows, as they tried to get a glimpse of Anzu and Kaiba as they headed for school.

Anzu and Kaiba sat safely in one of his only cars that didn't have his name on the license plate. "They're going to surprised when they find out that we're not in there," Anzu smiled, clutching onto Kaiba's arm.

Kaiba wrapped his arm around her, "Let's skip school today," he suggested softly.

"I can't, I already missed yesterday," Anzu shook her head, "let's just go to school." Anzu really _did_ want to spend time alone with Kaiba, seeing as they haven't been alone together for a few days. Even last night, all of Anzu's friends and family spent the night at the mansion.

Kaiba ran his fingers through Anzu's hair. "We haven't even celebrated your performance yet."

"Well we couldn't last night," Anzu smiled knowing what he was suggesting. "Seeing how my friends _and_ parents were there with us."

"We could have," Kaiba smirked, "you just wouldn't been able to scream and moan as loud as usually do."

Anzu gave him a look, then quickly glanced out the window trying to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. She knew he was telling the truth. Even though Kaiba didn't seem like it, he was an incredible lover. "We couldn't have Seto," she giggled uncontrollably, "I love you Seto."

Kaiba pressed his lips to hers and softly caressed her cheek. "Let's go celebrate…Anzu," he whispered.

Anzu stared up at her boyfriend; she wished her mind was stronger than her heart. She knew she should go to school but she _did_ want to spend time with Kaiba. Anzu tapped on the glass that gave her and Kaiba their privacy from the driver. "Hey driver, I think it's safe enough to take us to school now."

Kaiba let down the glass. "Driver don't drive anywhere." He turned to Anzu with a look a disappointment on his face, "how 'bout we go to the beach? It's going to be hot today."

Anzu smiled, "I don't have my bathing suit Seto." She hoped he would offer to go shopping with her. Even though she knew how much he hated shopping for clothes, he would just give her the credit card and wait for her while she shopped.

"We'll go shopping," he said finally. "Driver. To the beach."

"Yes Sir Kaiba."

"Seto, let's go the mall first."

"You can shop by the beach for a bathing suit Anzu."

"It's more expensive down there," she said softly, knowing it didn't matter to him how much anything cost.

"You deserve it Anzu."

------

Anzu and Kaiba walked along the beach boardwalk shopping. Kaiba held his laptop in one hand and Anzu's hand in the other. Anzu spotted a swimsuit in one of the store windows and pulled Kaiba into the store.

When they walked in the door chimed above them, and then the clerk greeted them, "hello, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to try on a few things, is that ok?" Anzu asked. She grabbed a few swimsuits off the rack and headed to the dressing room. She glanced back at Kaiba who was hard at work on his laptop, she sighed; it wasn't surprising to see him glued to his computer screen.

Anzu stepped into the dressing room and closed the curtain. She got undressed and put on the black two-piece swimsuit. The top tied up and around her neck, the bottom was bikini-style with a small red flower printed on front of it.

Anzu stepped out the dressing room. "Seto, what do you think of this one?" she asked spinning around.

"Looks great Anzu," he responded without looking up from his laptop.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "you didn't even look at me Seto," she complained as she walked back to the fitting room.

Anzu closed the curtain to the dressing room and changed into another swimsuit. She didn't understand why Kaiba never liked going shopping, even with her. Anzu stared at her reflection of herself in a bright orange one-piece swimsuit. She shook her head, she didn't like one pieces. She only picked it up because it was a pretty color. Anzu then tried on the swimsuit she saw in the window and made her come into the store. It was a red two-piece; the top had a silver ring that connected the two sides of the top. The straps connected to silver ring tied around her neck; the bottom looked like a mini-skirt with a silver ring belt hanging on the front of it.

Anzu smiled at her reflection, she was definitely getting this one. She stepped out the dressing room and walked over to her boyfriend, still hard at work at his laptop. "Seto, do you like this one?" she asked sweetly.

"Huh-Hun…" he nodded, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Anzu shut the laptop closed and whispered, "I want you to look at me this time."

Kaiba stared down as closed laptop, then at Anzu. He blinked quickly; she looked so beautiful to him at that moment.

Anzu tilted her head slightly, "What?"

"You…look…so beautiful Anzu," he managed to utter out as he stood up.

She giggled, "oh really?" she asked coyly. Kaiba nodded. Anzu hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Kaiba embraced her, "I love you too Anzu. So…you're going to get this one right?" he asked with a smile.

"Thought about it…" she responded walking back to the dressing room. Anzu smiled, she knew Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off oh her. Her cell rang in her purse sitting on the floor; she picked it up, it was Rei. "Hello Rei."

"Anzu where are you? We're being swarmed by everyone at school, and everyone is asking about you."

"I'm sick Rei," Anzu lied.

"Yeah, ok…so that means you are ditching school to be with your boyfriend." Anzu didn't respond. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Seto wanted to go to the beach," Anzu defended, "I'm not going to miss much, and whatever I do miss I can make up."

"Anzu…you should be here we are more popular now that we performed at a concert. And the principal says that he wants us to start performing at the rally's and…oh you're missing so much of the gossip."

"I'll come by the studio at the regular time today, and you'll fill me in."

"Ok…Anzu I got to go. Bye!"

Anzu heard people yelling Rei's name in the background and assumed it was freshmen trying to get an autograph or something. Anzu kind of regretted not going to school with her friends, but when she heard Kaiba's voice call to her, all her regret disappeared. She loved him too much to ever regret anything that they did together.

"You ok Anzu?" Kaiba asked standing on the other side of the curtain. "I heard you talking to yourself," he teased.

"I was talking to Rei," Anzu laughed, "she wanted to know where I was." She stuck her head through the curtain, "Seto, do want to get me those black sandals over there, the ones with the red flower on top." Kaiba nodded.

Anzu gathered up her school uniform and changed back into it. She decided she was going to get the red bathing suit since she _and_ Kaiba both like how she looked in it. She stepped out the dressing room and placed the red bathing suit on the counter. Kaiba set the sandals she wanted next the bathing suit.

"Will that be all?" the clerk asked with a smile.

"Yes," Anzu answered. Kaiba glanced at the price and then gave the credit card to clerk. "Thank you so much Seto," she whispered.

"Like I said before Anzu," he handed her the shopping bag, "you deserve it." He smiled at her.

Anzu kissed his cheek softly, "I love you Seto."

------

Anzu laid on the beach towel Kaiba bought for her while they were doing their shopping on the boardwalk. She wore the sunglasses he bought for her, and waited for Kaiba to bring her a drink and sunscreen. She stretched her arms above her head, loving the way the ocean air blew in her face, and the scent of the salty sea air. She relaxed in the shade underneath the beach umbrella Kaiba bought for them while they were shopping. She closed her eyes and started humming _Only You_, the song the _Fabulous 5_ danced to the night before.

A shadow cascaded over Anzu's face, which make her lift her sunglasses. A tall blond haired guy hovered over her with a smile wrapped around his face. "Hey, how you doing?"

Anzu shifted uncomfortably on her towel, she really wasn't in the mood to be bothered by anyone right now. "I'm fine," she responded calmly.

"So…what's your name?" the guy asked.

"Anzu," she answered. She assumed most everyone knew who she was since she was with Kaiba, she must have been mistaken because this guy was oblivious.

"That's pretty, so do you surf Anzu?"

"No, I don't." She adjusted her shades so they were back on her face.

"Well…" he plopped down next to her. Partly sitting up, but close to her face, "we're going to have to change that now aren't we?" he flirted, and gazed down at her slender body.

"Listen," she turned to him annoyed with the way he gawked at her. "I have a boyfriend. So I'm not interested," she said kindly but firmly.

The guy chuckled, "I don't see him around here…" he replied moving closer to her.

Anzu moved her head to the right slightly, "He's behind you," she pointed.

Kaiba stood behind him with rage in his eyes. "You ok Anzu?" he asked in the soft voice he only used when he talked to her.

She nodded trying to hold back from laughing. "I'm fine Seto. He was just leaving." The guy immediately stood up and quickly walked away without saying a word or looking back.

Kaiba sat down beside her. He wore navy blue swim trunks that went down past his knees and the white shirt that he would usually wear under his school uniform. "Why do you have to be so damn beautiful?" he teased.

Anzu sat up and removed her shades. "Coz I have to look good for you," she answered with a smile. "Did you get the sunscreen? Coz I've been under this umbrella for too long."

Kaiba nodded, "I got something we've never tried before." He opened up the bottle. "It's called, 'sex on the beach'."

Anzu rolled her eyes, "What are you implying Seto? That we should have sex on the beach?"

"Why not? We have everywhere else…" he smirked, "except your house, coz there's always someone home."

Anzu shook her head, partly smiling, "we haven't…" she replied softly, with the blush rising in her cheeks. "Give me the sunscreen Seto," she laughed trying to change the subject.

"I'll rub it on you," he smiled pushing her gently on the towel. "I know you want me to."

Anzu giggled as Kaiba stroked his strong hands over her body. She told him to stop but she really didn't want him to, she liked it when Kaiba touched her body; he was the only guy she allowed to touch her like the way he did. Anzu sat up and wrapped her arms around Kaiba. She rested her head on his bare chest and softly stroked his muscles; he rested his head on hers. Anzu enjoyed spending time with Kaiba, he was always so good to her, and that made her love him even more.

"I love you Anzu," Kaiba whispered softly. He pushed her to the soft beach sand to lie on top of her. "I still get to be on top," he smirked. Anzu didn't say anything; she just touched his face and kissed him softly. Kaiba gave in to her and romantically kissed her. They forgot anyone was around them; the only thing that mattered was that they were together, and of course, in love.

------

Anzu walked into her studio dressed in her dancer outfit, which consisted of short pink shorts and white tank top. Her pink dancer bag was thrown over her shoulder as she walked into her dance studio. When she reached the second floor where the practice was held, she saw the _Fabulous 5_ sitting on the floor in a small circle stretching. "Hey Fabulous 5," Anzu greeted them casually.

"Anzu!" Rei screamed. She jumped up, ran to Anzu and hugged her. "You'll never guess what happened today at school!"

"Yeah Anzu, you should've been there with us today!" Sakura threw in. "We were treated like celebrities or something! It was so cool!"

"What happened?" Anzu asked joining their little circle after she set her dancer bag in the corner.

"Well first of all," Sango started, "the whole performance was being filmed live on TV, so whoever didn't see our performance at the mall, saw it on TV!"

"That includes all our teachers," Kayko added. "So today all our teachers didn't say anything about not having our homework done," she smiled with a satisfied look on her face.

"Really? What else happened?" Anzu asked.

"Freshmen and other underclassmen were chasing us! Even the seniors were inviting us to their table at lunch." Rei let out a sigh of relief, "it was great…" Rei nudged Anzu, "what did you and _Mr. Kaiba_ do today?"

Anzu rolled her eyes and smiled, "Does it matter? I know that isn't the highlight of your day."

"Yes it is!" the _Fabulous 5_ said in unison.

"We went to the beach today…that's all," Anzu replied finally. She told them every detail because she knew they wanted to know _everything. _She left out the part, of course, when she went to the Kaiba Mansion and took a shower before arriving at her studio. But her friends were content with what she told them, or at least they acted like it.

"So Anzu…you never told us…" Rei started to say as she glanced around at the rest of the

Fabulous 5. 

"Tell you what?" Anzu asked knowing the answer. She mouthed it as they said it together.

"How good is Kaiba in bed?"

Anzu groaned, "Why do you need to know that? Is it _that_ important to you guys?"

"We just want to make sure you're not suffering," Sango teased.

"We shouldn't ask her that girls…that's private," Kayko said quietly.

"Thanks Kayko," Anzu said relived.

"Although…it would be good to know…" she laughed, "is he really good…or just ok…"

"What's this? Little innocent girl wants to know about the 'S' word? Doing 'IT'," Sakura teased, falling over laughing.

"I'm not that innocent…am I girls?"

"Well…" Rei started to say as she glanced at the ceiling, "you are…but that makes you sweet."

Kayko folded her arms, "fine I'm innocent," she pouted, "and I'm fine with that."

"That's why we love you," Sakura assured her, and hugged her tightly. "We're getting off subject…Anzu?"

"Let's start practicing Fabulous 5," Anzu said changing the subject.

"Not until you tell us about Kaiba," Sango said as she hugged her.

"He's wonderful in bed ok? Wonderful…" Anzu smiled. "I love him girls, and you know that." She buried her head in the palms of her hands just realizing what she just confessed to her friends. "Omigod!" she screamed, partly laughing.

The rest of the _Fabulous 5_ fell on top of Anzu, their screams bouncing off the walls. They hugged her and giggled loudly for a while, then they continued talking about the school day and not surprisingly, about Anzu and Kaiba's relationship.

------

From Shizuka's POV… 

Shizuka stood on the roof of Domino Jr. High School. She watched her classmates in P.E. class playing volleyball on the basketball court. Shizuka didn't have to take P.E. anymore since she made the track team.

Shizuka clenched onto the metal fence that stood before her. A small breeze blew making her reddish-brown hair blow in her face. Yesterday she was thinking about cutting her hair so that Mia wouldn't make fun of her anymore. She also considered binding her boobs so that they wouldn't look so big, but after talking to Duke last night, she changed her mind.

Duke told her how pretty she was and that he loved talking to her because she was so mature for her age. He also told her that he enjoyed the way that she was always so calm and sweet. Shizuka enjoyed the memory of the time she spent alone with Duke. She loved him so much, and she wanted to tell him last night so badly, but the words didn't come, because a lump got stuck in her throat, and butterflies filled her stomach.

Shizuka spent most of the night at the Kaiba mansion with Duke watching TV and talking about the weird shows that come on early in the morning. She didn't even think about Mia and her friend's homework until she got to school, and they demanded to know why she didn't have their homework ready for them. Luckily Raven was there for Shizuka and protected her from bully Mia and her friends. Shizuka closed her eyes, she was happy Raven was back in school with her. She really missed her the past few days she wasn't at school.

Shizuka twitched when she felt someone hold the back of her neck. She assumed it was Jin since the hands were too rough to belong to a girl. "Jin would you cut it out?" she said with an irritated voice. She was sick of him following her all day and giving her proclamations of love. Why did he have to drink her potion?

Silence. "Jin? Please let go," she asked politely. Still nothing. By now Shizuka was sick of the hold he had on her. She grabbed his hand but he just gripped her neck tighter. "Jin stop it! You're hurting me!" she pleaded trying her hardest to break free.

"I am not Jin Shizuka," the man loosened his grasp, "so stop calling me by his name."

Shizuka's heart skipped a beat, if this guy wasn't Jin then who was he? He sounded too old to be a student, and didn't sound anything like the teachers at her school. "What do you want?" she asked not trying to hide the fear in her trembling voice.

"To stand here with you Shizuka," he answered with his smooth voice. "Is that ok?"

Shizuka involuntary nodded. She just wanted to do whatever the man told her to do, because he held her life in the grip of his hand. She didn't know how she didn't hear the door to the stairs open behind her, because it creaks loudly whenever someone opens or closes it. But then again, she was in her own world thinking about Duke and their wonderful night together. "Could you let me go?" she asked finally.

"No," he said cruelly, "I don't trust you."

"Why not?" she asked softly, "what can I do?" At this point Shizuka was on the verge of tears. She really wished her brother were here with her. She was afraid that he would snatch her and she would never see anyone of her friends again.

"Because _She_ is inside you and…" he answered then stopped suddenly aware someone was coming up to the stairs. "Good-bye Shizuka…" he said softly.

Shizuka quickly turned around to find no one standing behind her. Raven burst through the door, apparently out of breath. "Did you see…a guy…run past you?" she tried to ask suddenly feeling light headed.

Raven ran to her and caught her before she fell over. "Shizuka? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she let a smile of assurance come across her lips, "I think I'm just tired…"

"Were you crying?" Shizuka shook her head. "I thought I heard you…"

"Wasn't me." Shizuka stood up carefully with Raven's help.

"What guy were you talking about?" Raven asked.

"There was a guy that was behind me and he wouldn't let me go. I thought it was Jin, but it wasn't…I don't know, it was scary."

"Well it wasn't Jin, coz I was just with him in the hall trying to talk him into believing you left school early today," she smiled. "What did the guy look like?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see him." Shizuka stared at her hands, "he told me he didn't trust me because I _She_ was inside me."

Raven stepped closer. "_She_?"

"I don't know what he meant either…" Shizuka looked at her, "do you think he was from the coven?"

She shook her head, "I doubt it. No one is allowed to touch you, but the Leader."

"Maybe it was the woman I told you I saw in my room after you left yesterday." Shizuka walked back over to the fence and stared out at the city. "I don't want to hurt Anzu…"

Raven put a consoling arm around her, "Listen Shizuka, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked confused. She involuntary smiled, she felt like wings were being enwrapped around her. Somehow it seemed at that moment, Raven was ethereal, like an angel.

"For getting you involved in the coven, and being so hard on you when we first met. I didn't want to be but the Leader told me to. And I'm sorry for not being honest with you." Raven stared at her with apologetic eyes, "I'm not who you think I am. I'm…" she paused clenching her heart.

"What's wrong Raven?" Shizuka asked worriedly. She held Raven as she slowly fell to the ground. "Raven? Raven? Please talk to me!" she pleaded with tears of sadness running down her cheeks. Raven curled up in a ball, evidently in terrible pain; whatever was happening to her, it was getting worse. "I'm going to get the nurse ok?"

Raven clutched Shizuka's arm. "No…don't…"

"But you need help!" she protested trying to break free of Raven's hold on her. "I promise I'll be right back."

"No…" Raven released her then got up on her hands and knees, and coughed up blood.

"Are you sure? I think I should really get the nurse."

"I'm fine." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I don't want you inside the coven Shizuka. I promise I will get you out…somehow."

Shizuka wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, "No. I'm afraid if I don't do what the Leader says then he will hurt me."

"I won't let him put his hands on you," Raven said quickly.

"Not like that," she shook her head, "I mean with Duke. The Leader knows that I love him, and if I don't do what he says he might use that against me." Shizuka gazed up at the cloudless sky. She knew what she had to do, and she was running out of time. She had less than a week to get Kaiba to fall in love with her and bring him to the Leader. "I have to Raven..."

"If you do this," Raven said softly, "you won't be able to turn back. Kaiba may be in love with you forever. Do you really want to choose love over friends?"

"I don't know Raven…but I must have Duke love me," she began to cry, "if he were to love someone else I would die…I wouldn't be able to…stand watching him with…someone…else."

Raven sighed and hugged her crying friend. "Whatever you choose. I will be here for you."

Shizuka loved the sincerity that was in Raven's voice. It gave her comfort knowing someone was always going to be there for her. She just wished it were the same with Duke, if only he loved her right now instead of just liking her as a friend. Her life would be perfect. Shizuka hugged Raven back, "Thank you," she responded finally. "I want you to help me…" she held her breath for a second to stop herself from crying, it failed and she burst into tears, "I'm sorry Anzu…and Kaiba…oh Raven…you have to help me bring Kaiba to our leader…I just can't…" she trailed off. Her heart was full of a mix of love and regret for her friends. She was going to lose everyone close to her to gain the love of her life, Duke.

**Ok so I said this chapter might be the last well…now I'm not sure when I will reach the climax because idea's keep coming to me…go figure! Well tell me what you think, should I reach the climax or it doesn't matter coz my story is so good just let it go whereever it goes? Every 5 reviews I will update so that 25…and I don't mind if it were over 25, actually I would prefer it!**


	6. Slipping into the Darkness

**Ok readers, I didn't get the 5 reviews I wanted…I still have less than 25…oh well I wanted to update nonetheless because I like the way I wrote this chapter. :) I still will shoot for 30 reviews by the time I post the next chapter…I used lyrics in this chapter: _Everytime _by Britney Spears. I was going to originally use that Mariah Carey song: _We Belong Together_ but I think the other song fits better. Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy! **

Slipping into the Darkness

Shizuka walked through a sand dune. She couldn't see anything in front of her because of the violent sand storm. She wasn't sure how she ended up in the dune but she knew she was searching for something or someone.

Shizuka shielded her eyes from the rising sand. In the distance she could see the silhouette of a figure walking towards her. It looked like it could possibly be a person, so she called out to them, "Hello? Could you help me?" Just then the windstorm picked up, this time more violent than before, as if her voice stirred up the wind making it angry.

Shizuka fell to the ground giving into gravity and collided with the rough sand. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to her feet. "Keep quiet Shizuka…_He_ can hear you but I'm partially safe in here…" the person commanded just as the violent storm calmed itself down.

Shizuka recognized the voice; it was Raven. "Raven? Where are we?"

Raven covered Shizuka's mouth, "Shh…please. I need to tell you something, and this is the only way our Leader won't hear." Shizuka nodded wanting to Raven to continue. "Good," she smiled slightly, and then became serious again. "First of all I am not a witch and neither is the Leader, and neither are you. You're not in a coven. What the leader carved on your forehead was the Eye Of Ra, not a pentacle like I told you." She glanced around quickly as if sensing something, satisfied, she continued, "the reason the Leader told you that you would be joining a coven is because he knew you would become a witch but not…" she trailed off.

Shizuka looked at her questionably. What was she saying? Everything that she told her was a lie? Or was she trying to protect her from the Leader? What was she trying to tell her? She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know so she broke her silence, "What are you saying Raven? What did the Leader do to me?"

Raven looked around quickly with terror in her eyes, "Be quiet Shizuka, please," she pleaded.

She didn't listen and the wind picked up again. "Raven? Who is the Leader, you never told me," she yelled over the howl of wind.

"It's someone you know Shizuka, he was on the roof with you…" Raven yelled, "I tried to tell you." Raven tried her hardest to hold onto Shizuka but her arm slipped through her hand and Shizuka fell to the ground.

"Raven!" she yelped, realizing that she was sinking into the sand. She couldn't see anything in front of her but the sand blowing in her face. She sank deeper and deeper into the sand. She was willing to give anything to be able to get out this nightmare. "Help me! I can't…breathe…I…" she managed to let out one last scream before she completely sank into the sand. She opened her eyes and found herself underwater, struggling to breathe. "Katsuya! Please help me!" she thought to herself as she pictured her brother pulling her from the water.

Shizuka slipped into darkness then suddenly awoke from her nightmare, forgetting everything she just dreamt about. Raven lay in her bed beside her sound asleep. Shizuka felt her clothes, she was soaking wet.

Somehow she had fallen asleep in her school uniform earlier that evening. She and Raven were racking their brain trying to figure out a way to get Kaiba to drink the potion. Shizuka figured that she could fake some kind of injury and trick him that way, but Raven countered by saying that Kaiba would be too smart to fall for that. Raven had suggested that they go to his house early the next morning then they could catch him while he was tired and disoriented. The only problem was that they had to deal with Anzu if she happened to sleep there that night, but they would deal with that problem if and when it came up.

Shizuka carefully climbed out of her bed so she didn't wake Raven. She walked into the bathroom and clicked on the light, which temporally made her shut her eyes. She rubbed her eyes then took off her school uniform and threw it in the laundry hamper. Luckily every student at Domino Jr. High received two sets of their school uniform, otherwise Shizuka would have to be up for two hours doing laundry. She grabbed her robe from behind the door then sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She thought hard about the dream she just had, but nothing came. She thought that maybe thinking of what happened to her that day would make her dream come back to her. It didn't work. She rubbed her forehead. Was it something important? Or was just one of her many dreams—make that fantasies, of Duke Devlin? She couldn't remember and sitting on the side of the bathtub when she should be in bed sleeping wasn't helping the situation. She wanted to run inside her mother's bedroom and cuddle with her, just as she did when she was younger, but her mom told her that she was in Jr. High, and she was too old for that. Shizuka sighed heavily, why was everyone trying to make her grow up faster than she wanted to…or better yet, comfortable with.

Raven walked into the bathroom, she didn't look tired or didn't seem fazed by the bright lights of the bathroom. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked in her normal voice, even though her eyes told a different story. She looked as if she had _hope_ in her eyes…why did Shizuka see that in her eyes?

"I just wanted to change out of my school uniform," she replied softly. She glanced down at herself and noticed that her robe was open revealing her naked body; she quickly wrapped it around her body. "Sorry…" she said slightly embarrassed, not daring to look up into Raven's eyes.

"It's ok. I didn't notice actually…" Raven assured her. "You ready to go back to bed now?" she asked as she stepped closer and held out her hand.

"No I have a dream that I can't remember, and it's driving me crazy because I don't know if it was important…" is what Shizuka wanted to say but she controlled herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Raven about what was bothering her; it was just that she didn't want Raven to think her friend was going crazy. There were lots of dreams she didn't remember, but why did this one keep nagging at her? "I was just thinking about tomorrow morning and the whole Kaiba thing…" she lied, she hopped Raven would believe it and not see past her lying face.

"Ah, so that's what's bothering you," she let her outstretched hand fall back to her side. "I told you that I would help you. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything will work out fine; we will just go over tomorrow morning and then take him to the Leader. It's that simple," she said with full confidence in her voice.

"I wish I was as confident as you are. I'm having second thoughts…maybe this isn't the way. Maybe I should just forget everything." She glanced at Raven, "what do you think?"

"I can't decide for you Shizuka," she looked away, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She saw something that made her eyes widen and quickly ran out the bathroom, back into the darkness of Shizuka's room.

"What's wrong Raven?" Shizuka asked. She stood up and glanced at the mirror before she turned off the light and joined Raven in her room. "Why did you look at the mirror like you saw a ghost?" Shizuka sat next to Raven on the bed.

"It's nothing, I just noticed that the clock says one o'clock…and we need some sleep," she responded, partially flustered.

Shizuka knew she was lying but she didn't want to push her any further. It was obvious that Raven didn't want to discuss whatever she saw in the mirror.

"Shizuka?" Raven asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Why do you love Duke?"

The question surprised Shizuka. She had never been asked that question, by Raven anyway, her subconscious was a different story. She had asked herself that question everyday. "Because he means everything to me. At the beginning of the year dance he showed up and danced with me just as I was about to leave in tears because no one wanted to dance with me," she sighed loving the memory. "It was only one song but it felt so much longer than just a few minutes. He even kissed me after the song was over," she blushed and smiled big. "It was so wonderful. Besides he is so sweet to me…" She partially laughed then let out a long sigh, "but I know he will never love me in the way that I want him to…as more than a friend." Shizuka stared at Raven realizing that she had been babbling on without letting her say anything. "I'm sorry, I guess I was rambling. Does that answer your question?"

Raven nodded, "yeah…I understand."

"Have you ever loved someone like that Raven?"

There was a long pause before she spoke. "I…have…I mean am…" she shook her head, "I do love someone, or at least I believe it's love."

"Really? Who is it? How come you didn't tell me?" Shizuka asked excitedly.

"Because Shizuka…I don't know if it is love…" she glanced at her smiling friend then sighed, "I'm in love with a boy that is evil."

"Huh?"

"I know how kind he truly is but he never lets that part of him show. When I first met him he was so kind to me. I had fallen out a tree and he bandaged me up so I could get to hospital. Then he stayed with me while I was in the hospital," she smiled at the pleasant flashback, "I fell in love with him right then, he changed my life so much. Back then I had given up hope that there were good people in the world after my mother was shot and killed…"

Shizuka bit her lower lip. Raven had never told her that before, in fact there was a lot about Raven's life that she didn't know. She didn't know who her parents were, or where she lived or even where she came from. She just showed up one day at school and pulled Shizuka out of her locker after Jin had shoved her in there. Shizuka never really thought to ask about Raven's private life because she was never the type of person to pry, but now, for the first time, she was curious to find out. "Raven?" she asked finally after a few attempts of pushing herself to speak.

"What?"

Shizuka stared at the wall in front of her; she couldn't bear to look at her friend as she spoke. "Why haven't we ever spent the night at your house? We just come over to my house," she asked casually. "It's not that I don't enjoy you coming over!" she quickly added, afraid she had just asked the wrong thing.

"Truth is…I'm…" she shook her head, "I can't say…sorry Shizuka…"

She shrugged, "it's ok, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

They were back to their uncomfortable silence once again. Again Raven broke the silence. "Let's get some sleep. We have to get up earlier in the morning."

Shizuka nodded in agreement, "yeah…I guess…" She stood up and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out her pj's. She slipped on her bottoms then took off her robe and threw on the shirt that was too big for her. She hung her robe back where it belonged and closed the door. She climbed into bed next to Raven, who was already lying down in a comfortable position. "Raven why did you look like you had hope for me or something while we were in the bathroom?" she asked suddenly remembering the hope she saw in her eyes. It still bewildered her just like the dream she couldn't remember.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shizuka," she replied softly.

"But I swear I saw…something in your eyes when you first came in and asked why I was awake."

"I was tired, maybe that was what you saw," Raven suggested.

This explanation didn't sit well with Shizuka, she knew Raven was hiding something; she just wished she could figure out what she meant. "I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep tonight," she said changing the subject.

"Want me to sing to you?"

Shizuka raised one eyebrow, "Sing?" she laughed. Raven must have been pulling her leg. She didn't just offer to sing to her, did she?

"Yes, my mom used to do it every time I couldn't get to sleep. I think I'm pretty good…good enough to bore you into sleep," she joked.

Shizuka reluctantly agreed; she was curious to find out what she sounded like when she sang. "Alright."

Raven partly sat up and rested her weight on one of her arms. She cleared her throat, then sat up fully; getting out of the uncomfortable position she was in. She sat Indian-style on the mattress and faced Shizuka. "Could you close your eyes? I can't sing when people are looking at me," she smiled. Shizuka nodded, then closed her eyes and waited for her to start singing.

"_Hmmm…Oooo…" _Raven prepared for her song just like the professional singers. She closed her eyes as if hearing some far off music; with that she started her song, singing softly and perfectly in tune.

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
Every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby…

Shizuka was calm, she felt like she could drift away into sleep peacefully now. She loved the way Raven sung, she wondered if Raven had made up the song right then and there. It sounded like she did. Shizuka then wondered if the song was about the boy she was in love with, the evil one. Was it a personal story? Or was she trying to tell her something through the song? Shizuka slightly smiled, why is she always trying to find out the deeper meaning in whatever Raven tells her? She let her thoughts about Duke, Kaiba, her mysterious dream, and Raven's song roam in her mind as she slowly drifted into sleep.

------

From Anzu's POV the next morning…

Anzu stood on the porch of her house waiting for Kaiba. He was about five minutes late, but that was okay, because she could forgive five minutes. She was more worried about getting to school on time, seeing how she hasn't been to school for two days.

Anzu would have spent the night with Kaiba if it wasn't for her father calling her cell and demanding she eat dinner with her family. She thought back to the night they spent together. First she and Kaiba caught up on their homework. They would have finished it but they started fooling around, then one thing led to another, and they ended up making love in Kaiba's bed. She involuntary smiled at that thought. After that they went his weight room and he helped her practice her self-defense. She was dressed in short little red shorts with a red tank top that matched the red boxing gloves she wore. Kaiba taught her how to punch and kick so she could protect herself from anyone that tried to hurt her. Although twenty minutes into their workout they ended up on the mat making love to one another. "Seto was right," Anzu thought, "we have made love in different places." Anzu glanced at her watch again; class was starting in five minutes and Kaiba's car still wasn't there to pick her up. She sighed. She would have taken a ride with her father if she wasn't still mad at him for making her come home early from her date with Kaiba. They were enjoying dessert when her father called. Anzu was sitting on Kaiba's lap feeding him strawberries with cream when her father called and spoiled their romantic moment.

Anzu had to hurry home; her father told her that she only had fifteen minutes to get home. Kaiba drove home with her last night and kissed her goodnight, promising to see her the next morning. Anzu shook her head that was enough daydreaming, she needed to start walking to school, at least then she would only miss part of her first class. So she walked off her porch and headed towards school. She tried to not worry about Kaiba; she figured he had to handle something for his company. It wouldn't be surprising, when they first started dating he canceled a lot of dates because he had to go to a meeting or handle some sort of emergency. She didn't mind much because he always made up for it by sending her flowers and showering her with gifts. Then after dating for about three months he canceled less and less of their dates, and if there was an emergency they would just have to deal with it until their date was over. This morning was the first time in a year and a half where he didn't even call her and tell her that he couldn't pick her up. She quickened her pace down the street; the worry was getting to her. She needed to know why her boyfriend didn't pick her up this morning. She would call him, but her father took away her cell phone for a week for arguing with him; she now regretted arguing with him.

------

Anzu walked towards the front entrance of the school, she stopped when she noticed Jonouchi riding on the back of a motorcycle. She wouldn't have normally stopped and stared but she recognized the driver of the motorcycle as Mai.

Mai removed her helmet and her luscious blond hair fell perfectly in place. "I told you I'd get you to school during rush hour didn't I?"

"Yes, after going through about…um…lets say…every red light on the way here," Jonouchi responded. He hopped off the bike and adjusted his uniform jacket. "I should've drove."

Mai threw her leg over the side of the bike and faced him. "Yeah…well I know you like riding from behind," she winked.

"Huh-hun…" he smirked, "you know what else I like?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What else do you like?" she giggled, placing her hands on his face. She pressed her lips to his, and he willingly kissed her back.

Anzu's eyes widened. She didn't know Jonouchi and Mai were…_together_. They were a couple? She thought to herself as she backed up knowing it would be awkward to walk through them to get into school. She intended to enter the school from the side entrance.

Anzu walked into the office to get her pass from the attendance office. Mr. Mokoto greeted her with a fake smile as she handed him her I.D. card. "Hello Mr. Mokoto," she smiled with the same fake smile he had given her.

"Hello Ms. Mazaki, welcome back to school." He handed her the pass, "I hope you enjoyed your little vacation," he said coldly. "I hope you know that your absences will turn into truancies unless your mother or father clears them."

"Yes I know," Anzu rolled her eyes. The only reason Mr. Mokoto was so rude to her was because his daughter went out with Kaiba once and things didn't work out between them. Mr. Mokoto was jealous that Kaiba choose her over his own daughter.

Anzu walked out the office with the tardy pass in her hand. She walked down the hallway and up one flight of stairs to the locker hallway. She placed her unneeded books in her locker and carried her Algebra Two book in her arms. She walked to class and took a deep breath before she opened the door.

"Welcome back Ms. Mazaki," the teacher said genuinely. "Please take your seat."

Anzu first glanced at the seat normally occupied by Seto Kaiba, but it was empty today. "Thank you." She handed him her tardy pass and then took her seat next to Yugi.

"Hey Anzu where have you been the past couple of days?" Yugi whispered.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Honda asked.

"Jonouchi was worried about you and—" Duke started to say but the teacher cut him off by telling him to be quiet or that he would give him detention.

"Jonouchi was worried about me?" Anzu thought to herself, "why would he worry about me? Then again he was nice to me that night after the park incident." Anzu stared at the back of Duke's head suddenly remembering Shizuka and the whole ordeal about her joining a coven. She had told all her friends two nights ago about Shizuka but they didn't say much about it. In fact they acted as if she didn't know what she was talking about. "Maybe they just didn't want to believe it," she thought. After all that was understandable. Shizuka wasn't the type to be interested in the _Dark Arts of Witchcraft. _Or so it seemed, but Anzu was wrong about that apparently.

When the bell rang for brunch everyone immediately stood up and headed for the door. Anzu shook her head, still partly lost in her thoughts.

"You ok Anzu," Yugi asked touching her shoulder.

"Fine," she responded with smile. "I was just daydreaming," she assured him.

"Oh. Well let's go out to the quad with everyone else," he motioned his head towards the door.

Anzu nodded. She gathered up her backpack and Algebra Two book and walked out the classroom with Yugi. When they walked outside to the quad, Anzu noticed her friends standing under a tree waiting for her. "What?"

"Where were you?" Honda asked first.

"Ok, first I didn't want to come to school because I was having problems with Seto…" she responded softly. "Then the second day was because we spent time with each other," she blushed. "Why are you guys so…" she shrugged, "I don't know…worried?"

"Because you are our friend Anzu, and besides Jonouchi said Kaiba had you in the trunk of his car," Honda answered.

Duke spoke before Anzu could say anything, "Jonouchi was kidding, and anyone stupid enough to believe that is…"

"What? Huh? Say it!" Honda threw back.

Yugi stepped between them, "stop it you guys, you're gonna get thrown out of school for fighting."

"Wait Yugi, let's see where this goes," Anzu teased.

"Hey guys," Jonouchi called from the other side of the fence; the side where Domino Jr. High was. He took a few steps back then hopped over the fence and joined the rest of his friends. "What's up?"

"Hey Jonouchi!" Yugi exclaimed happily, "where were you during Algebra Two?"

"I got to school late, so I decided to visit my sister but I couldn't find her, so I decided to come back to school." He scratched his head, "I was with Mai this morning," he smirked.

"Really?" Honda asked stepping closer, "did you bone her?"

Anzu cleared her throat, "excuse me Honda, there _is_ a lady present."

"There is? Where?" he asked as he looked around quickly.

Anzu folded her arms, "funny…you just keep bringing'em. They'll catch up to you one day."

"Is that a threat?" he asked stepping closer.

"No, a promise," she smiled.

"Speaking of threats, where's rich boy at?" Jonouchi asked staring at Anzu.

She looked away, "I'm not sure, I haven't seen him since last night…" she answered softly, now being reminded that Kaiba wasn't at school with her.

"Trouble in bed…" Honda whispered to Duke.

Anzu gave him a look, then rolled her eyes, "that's not…I'm not even dignifying that with an answer." She caught herself before she slipped and told them about her sex life. "Hey guys," she said changing the subject. "What are we going to do about Shizuka?"

"What do you mean?" Jonouchi asked.

"You know about what I told you, about her joining a coven a few days ago…" she responded letting her answer dangle.

"Oh that. I talked to her about it, and she said that she wasn't part of a coven."

"And you believe that?" she asked shaking her head.

"Yeah, she's my sister, and if she says that she's not in a coven then I believe her," he responded.

"But I know what I saw, and I saw her being initiated," she stepped closer to him, "you said yourself that you had noticed a change in her behavior," she countered.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, "I trust her."

Anzu's heart sank. How could he doubt her, she knows what she saw and when she tries to help him, he doesn't believe her. "So you believe her over me?" Jonouchi didn't respond. She turned to her friends, "What about you guys?" They didn't respond either; they didn't even look her in the eyes. "Fine," she started to walk away, "don't believe me, but don't blame me when something happens to her because of what she's 'not' apart of."

Anzu then stormed away, back inside the school. She expected her friends to come running after her but to her surprise, they didn't. She glanced back at them, they were still out on the quad laughing and talking like nothing happened. Not even Yugi came after her, and she had known him the longest. She blinked back tears of pain, her friends weren't acting like _true friends_ at the moment, and that hurt the most.

Anzu walked back to the locker hallway and grabbed the books she need for the next few classes. She heard a phone ring and thought it was her cell but then remembered her father's cruel punishment: _no cell phone for a week_. That was too hard of a punishment for missing dinner for one night. She closed her locker and continued down the hall. She realized the ringing she had mistaken for her cell was coming from one of the pay phones sitting on the wall. She took a quick look around her; maybe it was for someone who was on the pay phone prior to her walking through the hallway. She didn't see anyone. For some odd reason she reached for the phone, she never had before but today she felt like answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello Anzu, I knew you would pick up eventually," the voice answered.

"Who is this?" She glanced around quickly looking for anyone who was using a phone to call her and taunt her. She didn't see anyone, nor did she hear someone talking on a phone near by.

"Does it matter? How is your day so far?"

"You're right, it doesn't," she said calmly, "I'm just going to hang up now."

"I wouldn't do that Anzu…especially if you want to see your love Seto Kaiba again," the voice sneered.

Anzu's heart skipped a beat, did someone kidnap Kaiba and were they holding him for ransom? What was she going to do? No one was near by and she couldn't possibly handle it if Kaiba was dead. "What have you done to him? Where is he?"

"Oh don't worry, he's fine. He's out seeing the town. I just wanted to tell you that I've got him now and I'm not giving him back…" The phone line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Anzu frantically clicked the receiver but it was no use, no one was answering, the line was dead. _"I've got him now and I'm not giving him back…"_ the words echoed throughout her mind. She dropped the phone and it collided with the wall with a loud clank. Her breath caught and she fell to the floor. Anzu heard the bell and the sounds of her peers exiting class before she fainted and slipped into the unwanted darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you notice that I put in a little Mai x Jonouchi? I think they are a cute couple. I'll probably make up a story between them later on. :) Have you figured out what Raven truly is? I dropped hints…but it's not easy… You know what readers? The last chapter and this one are my shortest chapters yet…only 10 ½ pages in Word…well anyway I think I will be reaching the climax in the next chapter. I'm not sure really, because ideas just come from air pretty much. First I'm staring at a blank Word Document, then all of a sudden I got ideas…go figure…so if you have taken the time to read this far then you should take the time to leave me a review…it's just one click…ok so maybe 2 or 3 but it's real simple. I live for my reviews…I get jealous when I see other stories with over 100 reviews and mine doesn't even come close to that :tear: well I'm really jealous in a happy way…not an evil way…yes if that even makes sense to anyone out there! LoL well anyways—PLEASE REVIEW! (Oh and p.s.: could someone tell me what 'OC' or 'OOC' means in fanfic terms? Thanx) 


	7. The Dark Side of Love Part I

Yes I finally updated my story. I decided to break the ending in two parts so it can be more dramatic… ok not really… I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think in a review! P.S. don't worry if you can't figure out what Raven is yet…it's really hard but it will be revealed soon! 

The Dark Side of Love Part I 

Shizuka stared into the pair of the dark cobalt eyes that held their gaze across from her; she couldn't take their stare anymore so she looked away. She and Raven were sitting in the back of his limo. Fortunately the potion had worked, and Kaiba was under her control.

Shizuka's heart beat rapidly in her chest. No matter how much she told herself that everything would work out and she would have Duke love her, she was afraid. "Raven?" she asked as she glanced at Kaiba, "how long do we have to drive around like this?"

"Until our Leader contacts us," she responded. "Don't worry Shizuka, everything is fine," she grinned at Kaiba, "isn't that right?"

"Yes!" he replied almost automatically. "Is there anything you desire my dear Shizuka?"

"No…I'm fine…" she uttered out softly. Shizuka stared out the tinted window. This morning she had considered not going along with the whole thing, but then she thought of Duke with another girl and that gave her the motivation to stick with the plan. The plan worked well, everything Kaiba said to her was a declaration of love and caring for her, but Shizuka swore she saw something in his eyes… Why was it that she had just recently noticed _feelings_ in someone's eyes? First it was Raven, now Kaiba? What was going on? Was this all a dream? Or was she seeing things that just aren't there? She wasn't sure and she didn't want to think about it any longer. She glanced back at Kaiba, then the floor, then back to Kaiba. Something told her not to look away, or was it _someone_?

Shizuka's mind was telling her that all of this was wrong, against her morals, but her heart was pulling her in another direction, telling her that if she wanted Duke this was the only way. "How can I force Duke to love me?" she asked herself softly, "I can't…but if I see him…" She shook her head slowly trying to suppress the doubt in her heart.

Raven put her arm around Shizuka to comfort her, "something wrong?" she asked softly.

She bit her lower lip, "I'm just…tired I guess…" she lied.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast? We can go anywhere you like my love…" Kaiba smiled.

"Does he have to keep calling me by these pet names?" Shizuka whispered to Raven.

"Just tell him to stop, he'll listen to you," she answered back.

"Kaiba?" Shizuka inquired softly as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "call me Seto. I think that sounds better coming from you."

Shizuka sighed, she would be happy when this was all over. She didn't understand why her Leader made her do this. He never explained why she had to bring Kaiba to him; all she knew was she had to obey him, whoever he was. That thought lingered in the back of her mind: _who her leader truly was_. She has met with him twice but has never seen what he looked like, it was either too dark to see or his face was covered. She wondered why her Leader was bent on hiding his face. Was it someone she knew?

So many questions raced through her head; like the incident yesterday when that mystery guy told her that _She_ was inside her…what was that about? Who was he? What did he mean by that? Why didn't he trust her? And who was that woman she saw in her room? And the voices in her head… everything was going fine until she agreed to join the coven with Raven. Shizuka rested her head on the back of her hand and continued to stare out the window. What was she saying? Now she was blaming her one and only friend at school for getting her involved in the coven.

Kaiba rested his head on Shizuka's shoulder. "Hmmm…your hair smells wonderful," he smiled.

His touch made her jump; how did he get so close to her without her knowing? She glanced back to where he was sitting, Raven was in his place grinning at her. Shizuka pressed herself against the door as Kaiba moved closer to her. "Raven? Why did you…change…places…?" she asked as she glanced back and forth at Kaiba and Raven.

"Because…" she giggled, "I think you should be close to each other," she said in-between her laughter. "Besides, you can practice on him…"

Shizuka shot her a look, "that's not funny Raven," she said as she moved away from Kaiba and sat next to Raven. Why was she making fun of her? This wasn't the time. She had one of her best friend's boyfriend sitting across from her. "You're not making this any easier."

"Calm down Shizuka. Just enjoy the day," she partly smiled. "It'll be your last…" Raven trailed off shaking her head.

Shizuka looked at her oddly, "What did you say?" She didn't respond. "Raven?" Still nothing. It was like she was trapped in her own little world. Just like the incident on the roof when Raven said she wasn't who she claimed to be. "Raven? Are you ok?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine…just thinking…about the future…my future," she responded slowly. "I won't have one soon…"

"What are you saying?" Shizuka pleaded, but Raven didn't say anything more. What was with this sudden change in her mood? First she was laughing, now she acted as if she was going to die. Did it have something to do with the Leader? She wasn't sure but if Raven wasn't talking then she wouldn't find out anytime soon.

------

From Anzu's POV… 

Anzu gazed at the darkness behind her eyelids. The only sound she could hear was the faint beeping sound of some annoying ring tone. Her eyelids felt too heavy to lift so she couldn't open her eyes, but she tried anyway. She slightly opened her eyes to see fuzzy outlines of people standing over her. She closed her eyes again; this time she could hear the other sounds around her, although they sounded like fuzzy gibberish.

Anzu tried again to open her eyes. This time they weren't so heavy but she failed to keep them open. If only she had the strength to talk she would yell at the person who had that annoying, endless, beeping ring tone. She attempted opened her eyes again, this time she was successful. Slowly everything came into focus. The first thing she saw was the florescent lights above her.

"Anzu?" a familiar voice said to her, "are you awake?"

Anzu saw both of her parents hovering over her. She shifted slightly, and glanced around slowly. "Where am I…?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Oh Anzu, you're ok…I—we were so worried about you," her mother said with a smile and stroked her forehead softly.

"Yes, honey you gave us quite a scare…" her father confessed.

Anzu rolled her head to the right side of her and noticed the noise she had mistaken for a ring tone was a heart monitor, _her_ heart monitor. Then it hit her, she was in a hospital because she had fainted in the school hallway. What made her faint? She wasn't the type of person who fainted often. "Seto!" she blurted out and sat up quickly.

"Anzu!" her mom yelled surprised at her daughter's sudden movement, "lay down sweetie you hit your head pretty hard when you hit the ground."

"But…mom…Seto…he is…" she trailed off, and suddenly fell back on her pillow. She reached for her head but then realized that her arm was attached to an I.V. Her head was pounding; it was like a migraine that settled in the back of her head.

"Calm down Anzu," her father said softly stroking her hand, "you need your rest."

"No…Seto…" Anzu tried to explain what was going on through her head but she couldn't find the words, she was too fatigued to talk anymore, or at least in complete sentences. She worried so much about Kaiba; she had no idea if he was safe. She wasn't sure if the call was just a prank, but she didn't want to treat it like one, she took it seriously. "Please God, make sure he is safe…I love him so much…" she thought to herself.

"Anzu? Are you hungry?" her mother asked fluffing her pillow. Anzu shook her head. "Um…need to use the restroom?" She shook her head.

"I'm…fine…just…" she moaned, she was in so much pain. Why couldn't all this pain just go away? "Are my friends…?"

There was a long pause before either of her parents spoke. "They were here Anzu," her father said softly, "but your mother told them to go home."

Anzu wanted to ask why but she felt herself drifting back into unconsciousness. This couldn't be happening at a worse time. First Shizuka joined a witch coven and then she found out that Shizuka didn't have any friends at school, except for Raven. Then when she told Yugi and the others about the whole thing they didn't believe her and now Kaiba was missing. She closed her eyes against any will of her own and drifted into sleep.

Anzu woke up slowly just as she did before, she could only guess that it was a few hours later. She just hoped when she opened her eyes she would be in the comfort of her own comfortable bed, not the horrible feeling of being in a hospital room. Unfortunately she heard the heart monitor beeping in her right ear, which meant she hadn't been checked out the hospital yet. She opened her eyes slowly. Everything came into focus more slowly than before. Why? It was anybody's guess. It was probably because of the pulsing pain in the back of her head. The pain wasn't as bad as it was when she first woke up, but it was there.

"Good evening Anzu," a familiar voice said to her, "are you awake yet?"

Anzu could see the outline of someone hovering over her, but she wasn't sure who it was. The voice was so familiar but from where? She rubbed her eyes with her free arm and blinked a few times. Then she saw who was standing at her bedside, and smiled. It was Bakura; she hadn't seen him since he left on a trip earlier in the year. "Bakura…?"

"Hello Anzu," he said with his trademark smile. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Anzu shook her head. That was a mistake; it only made her head hurt more. "No. When did you get back in town?"

"A few days ago," he replied, "my parents suggested that I return to school on Monday."

"Oh…" Anzu glanced out the window. She noticed the sun was going down. Was she really asleep for almost half the day? All this came from hitting her head? "How did you know I was here?" she asked changing the subject.

Bakura sat down in the chair seated by her bed. "I went by Yugi's house. I assumed all of you would be there…" he scratched his head, "they said you were here, so I thought I'd come to visit you."

"Oh…" she said softly. She was hurt that her best friends hadn't come with him to visit her. Why was that? If they cared then they would—

Bakura interrupted her thoughts. "They told me that they didn't want to see you in the hospital," he said softly staring down at the floor.

What Bakura said to her made her feel a little better. At least they were worried about her. Anzu watched him stand up and walk over to the window. Something about Bakura seemed different, almost like he was turning into the evil side of himself, similar to the incident at Duelist Kingdom. She blinked hard. What was she thinking? She knew _that_ side of Bakura was gone. She was there when the priest performed the exorcism to drive out the _Yami_ in his body. After that Bakura was normal, a little withdrawn from everyone but normal nonetheless. Her headache was really getting to her.

"How are you and Kaiba?" Bakura asked breaking the silence.

"Fine…" she answered. Anzu just remembered that Kaiba had been kidnapped. The day was half over and she didn't even know if he was safe. If there were an ounce in goodness left in the world, then he would be okay. "We've been together for about two years now."

"That's wonderful…" Bakura said as he stared at her out the corner of his eye. "Anzu… what would happen if… let's say… Kaiba disappeared. What would you do?"

Anzu looked at him oddly. Did he have something to do with Kaiba's disappearance? "What are you saying Bakura?" Silence. Bakura continued to stare out the window. When he turned to her, Anzu saw the evil in his eyes. His _Yami_ wasn't exercised; it was still living inside him. His Millennium Ring shone bright gold throughout the room, changing the whole atmosphere of the room. No longer did it hold the uncomfortable feel of a hospital room, now it held the aura of evil.

Bakura slowly walked over to Anzu, like a lion that stalked it's prey. He wrapped his hand tightly around her neck, smiling at the fact that he held Anzu's life in the palm in his hand. Anzu tried her hardest to fight him off, but he was too powerful. She let out scream, but all it did was make Bakura laugh. "Do you think anyone can help you?" he smirked. "Listen Anzu," he pulled her close to his face. "I should kill you now that I have revealed myself to you but I'm feeling generous tonight." He pushed her back on the bed. "Nice seeing you again Anzu…" He laughed in a sinister way and left the room.

Anzu clutched her throat for air. How did the _Yami_ side of Bakura come back? And why would he come to see her in the hospital? She stared out the window. The clouds were dark and foreboding. She knew something evil was coming…

From Shizuka's POV… 

Shizuka held Kaiba's hand as they followed Raven through Downtown Domino. She had never been to this part of Domino. It was a rough neighborhood, only thugs and gangsters hung out after dark in this part of town, or so she thought. Raven told her the Leader had contacted her while they were out today. He wanted to meet them at an underground party in _this_ part of town. Why over this part of town? Jonouchi always warned her to stay out of Downtown Domino at night. "Raven? Are you sure this is where we're suppose to meet the Leader?"

"Yes…" Raven replied quickening her pace. "We should hurry," she added.

Shizuka followed Raven to a red brick building with a large metal door. "Is this the place?"

Raven nodded. She banged on the door. A man slid over the peephole and asked for the password. "Veneficus," she answered. The door opened and the sound of metal guitars and drums could be heard bouncing off the walls. The metal doors seemed to block out the music coming from the inside. Raven motioned her head towards the door, "let's go inside."

Shizuka swallowed hard and reluctantly walked into the building, pulling Kaiba along with her. When they walked in the building, the sound of the music was louder than it was outside. The dance floor was covered with mostly teenagers, banging their heads to the hard heavy metal music. Some of the kids turned around and became aware their presents. Some whispered to each other and pointed to Kaiba who was standing directly behind her with his fingers still interlaced with hers.

Shizuka tried to follow Raven but she disappeared into the crowd. She didn't seem to notice because she didn't come back. Shizuka was fearful. She didn't feel comfortable around this crowd of people. An older guy took her hand and yanked her to the side of the room. He wore all black, had multiple piercings and sported the Mohawk. She tried her hardest to break free but he was too strong. He opened a metal door and threw her inside. She stumbled inside and fell to the floor. The room she was in felt like a prison, it was cold and dark. There was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, which didn't light up the room much. She heard the door slam behind her, she then wondered why Kaiba didn't help her, he was supposed to love and protect her right?

Shizuka stood up and brushed off her school uniform. She lifted her head and stared at three robed men standing in front of her. The one in the middle had to be her leader, somehow she knew. "Are you the Leader?" she asked bravely. "I've brought you Seto Kaiba just as you have asked of me."

"Very well _Adamo_… you have earned my trust…" he said in a voice Shizuka recognized. "I think you deserve to know the truth of my identity."

Shizuka backed up into Kaiba. He touched her shoulder, but she didn't care at the moment; she just wanted to know who her leader was. His voice was so familiar. The Leader removed his hood and stepped into the light.

Shizuka gasped and covered her mouth. "It's not possible…you can't…" She stared into the sea green eyes she had fallen in love with. Her Leader, the one that had initiated her into the coven, followed her home, and promised her anything she wanted, was none other than Duke Devlin…

_**So what did you think? I know it was a little short but I'm working on the ending. So please…please bear with me. I want the ending to be good so I just need a little more time. I have 2 new stories you can read in the mean time. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. The Dark Side of Love Part II

**Ok Everyone. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. But I didn't have the Internet for like 2 years… ok so maybe it was only 2 weeks but it seemed like years. Also I wanted the ending to be really good. So here it is: the last chapter, combined with the previous chapter it's about 24 pages long. Enjoy, and check my profile other stories you might like.**

_The Dark Side of Love Part II_

Anzu sneaked past the orderlies in the hospital. She needed to find Shizuka; she had a feeling the evil she sensed had something to do with her. She slipped on her school uniform jacket and walked through the sliding glass doors. She knew her parents wouldn't approve of her walking out of the hospital without telling them but she couldn't waste time.

Anzu quickly walked down the street towards Yugi's house. She just hoped Jonouchi was still there. She suddenly stopped at the corner of the block. Maybe she should try going to Shizuka's house first. She was bound to home, it was getting late and Shizuka's mom _was_ a little over protective. "Wait. Jonouchi said this morning that he couldn't find Shizuka at school. That could mean that she wasn't at school today," she said thinking out loud. Where would she be? She wasn't the type to skip school.

Anzu spotted a payphone at the gas station across the street. When the light changed she crossed the street and dug around in her pockets until she found some change. She dialed Yugi's number, the phone rang but no one was answering. "Come on Yugi…pick up…" she said glancing around at her surroundings.

Yugi's voice laughed as he picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Yugi? This is Anzu."

"Oh hey Anzu. How's the hospital food?" he joked.

"Yugi, is Jonouchi there with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Tell him to stay there ok? I'll be over soon."

"Ok, but why? Aren't you still in the hospital?"

Anzu hung up before she gave him an answer. She just needed to find Shizuka…and Kaiba. She hated that something had to happen to him, and she hated that she thought about the phone call that sent her to the hospital. She was almost certain that Bakura had something to do with it. He did ask what she would do if he disappeared. And his _Yami_ was back. The thought of what happened to her during Duelist Kingdom made her stomach turn. She knew with his _Yami_ back there were innocent souls in danger. She kept her pace quick as she walked down the street to Yugi's house. Fortunately the Game Shop was close to the hospital. She just hoped that she could find Shizuka in time…

From Shizuka's POV… 

Shizuka gasped and covered her mouth. "It's not possible…you can't…" She stared into the sea green eyes she had fallen in love with. Her Leader, the one that had initiated her into the coven, followed her home, and promised her anything she wanted, was none other than Duke Devlin…

Shizuka fell to her knees. How was it possible? She must have been seeing things; her Leader couldn't possibly be Duke. She rubbed her eyes and then looked back up. It was no use. Her Leader _was_ Duke. "Why…" she asked softly.

One of the robed men ran to her and placed their arm around her. "I'm sorry Shizuka… I truly am…"

Shizuka's heart stopped. "Raven?" she asked hoping she was wrong. Raven removed her hood, it _was_ her. She looked different; her black hair was longer and her light brown eyes seemed to now be dark black. She looked as if she had been crying. "You knew the whole time?" she asked softly.

"Shizuka… let me explain. You don't understand—"

"Just tell me you didn't know…" she said with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Raven didn't respond, she just hugged Shizuka and cried. "I'm sorry…I should have told you…"

Shizuka pushed Raven off of her. "I trusted you." She stared at her angrily. She couldn't believe her best friend was lying to her the whole time. She told her everything, her deepest secrets and fears, and most of all gave her all her trust.

"Come now Raven, don't tell me that you have started to have feelings for this girl. I only used you to bring her to me," Duke said with a smug smile on his face. "You knew what you were supposed to do to get what you most desire. And I gave it to you."

"Shut up! I don't care anymore!" Raven stood up. "Shizuka is my best friend, and I won't let you hurt her."

Duke laughed, "are you forgetting that you are bound to me Raven. I own you." He outstretched his arm, "now come to me my Raven," he commanded.

Raven seemed to move on no accord of her own. Shizuka stood up and noticed that Raven still had tears coming from her eyes. Maybe she truly was sorry. "Duke?" she asked softly. She looked away when she saw him caressing Raven's face. "Could you let Raven go?"

He pushed her onto the robed man that stood on the right of him. "I thought you wanted my love?"

Shizuka took a deep breath, "I do, but I can't stand to see my friends in pain." She bit her lower lip, "so could you please let her go?" she requested softly.

"Why do you care so much for this girl? She's not even human." Duke stepped closer, "I don't understand. She lied to you Shizuka. You told her everything and she kept everything from you, yet you want to free her." He removed his cloak and tossed it to the floor. "You only get one request _Adamo_… and you wish to waste it on her?" Shizuka nodded.

"Shizuka don't! Don't worry about me please! Just run as fast as you can away from here! It's not safe!" Raven pleaded.

Shizuka stared at her friend, then at Duke. "I want you to free her. Free Raven," she said softly. She felt sorry for her. She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she did know a friend was in need of help. So she was willing to give up her wish. It was selfish enough for her to have come this far, this way she could at least partly make up for her deeds.

"NO!" Raven screamed. "She's lying to you!" she screamed to Duke. She tried to pull free from the robed man that was holding her but he was too strong. "Don't do it Shizuka! The only way you can free me is if you take my place, I won't let you!" she cried and fell to her knees.

"I want to know why Duke, why would you do all this?" Shizuka asked as she stared at the ground.

"Because I was forced to…" Duke answered.

"Alright Devlin. You have served you purpose," the robed man holding Raven said.

Duke fell forward into Shizuka's arms and she knelt to the floor as she guided him down. "What? I don't understand…I thought you…" She stared down at him lying peacefully on her chest. He looked like he was asleep. She stroked his head, "Duke speak to me, and tell me what's happening." Shizuka felt the ground shifting beneath her; she also noticed the air changing. The walls around her disappeared and were replaced by dark purple walls of foreboding. She recognized where she had experienced this before. It was during Battle City when Bakura took her and all her friends to the Shadow Realm during his duel against Yugi. But that side of Bakura was gone, wasn't it? She held Duke tighter in her arms, "I'm scared Duke…please help me…" Her teardrops fell on his face, she was scared and now she feared she had made a big mistake.

From Anzu's POV… 

Anzu pounded down the sidewalk quickly, she didn't realize it would take this long to walk a few blocks. Her head was still throbbing from the concussion she received in the back of her head. She stopped and leaned against a bus stop bench to take a break, the back of her head had so much pain she could barely focus on walking. The group of kids that waited for the bus stared at her oddly. Anzu understood, the way she stumbled around probably made her look like she was drunk. At the moment however, she didn't care what people thought of her. She used all the strength she had and continued to walk down the street.

When Anzu reached Yugi's house she went around the back and rang the doorbell. Yugi's mother opened the door. "Anzu? You're supposed to be in the hospital. What are you doing here?"

Anzu walked up the small steps that led into the house. I have to talk to Yugi and…" she trailed off and held onto the kitchen table for support. She could feel unconsciousness trying to take a hold of her again, but she wouldn't give in. Not until she warned her friends about Bakura and his _Yami_ spirit. She forced herself to walk into the living room to tell her friends what was going on.

"Anzu!" Yugi called out as she walked into the living room.

"I need you to warn you about…" Anzu tried to say but she trailed off and fell backwards. She felt someone catch her and place her on the couch. Anzu fought hard to stay conscience; she needed to tell them what she knew. "You guys," she said with a weak voice. "I have to tell you… Bakura…his _Yami_ is back… he came to me in the hospital and I think he wanted to kill me…"

"What are you talking about Anzu?" Jonouchi asked her.

Anzu partially opened her eyes but she couldn't hold them open long. "I think it has to do with…Shizuka… and Seto…"

"We don't understand what you're saying Anzu," Yugi said softly. "You said Bakura's evil side was back and he came to you in the hospital?" Anzu nodded. "Ok, so what does that have to do with Shizuka and Kaiba?"

"I… don't…" She breathed heavily. She wished she had taken the medicine the nurse gave to her to suppress the pain she was going through, but she didn't want anything that would make her sleepy so she refused it. "Seto…I don't know… but Shizuka, I think it has to do with the… coven she joined with that friend of hers…"

"Raven?" Jonouchi asked.

Anzu nodded. "Do you know…where she is…"

"My mother said she was sleeping over at Raven's house for the weekend." Jonouchi paused. "I haven't seen her all day…"

"Is there anyway we can reach her?" Yugi asked.

"No," he responded. "I don't know where Raven lives. Come to think about it… I don't know much about her at all."

"No one does Jonouchi," Anzu said as she sat up. "Is there anyway we could find her?"

"Not sure," Yugi responded. He held the gold puzzle around his neck. So many times his _Yami_ had saved him and showed him the way to go. Maybe he can help out now as well. "Hey guys, what if I ask the _Pharaoh_ for help? He might be able to find Bakura."

"I thought we were looking for Shizuka?" Honda said as he scratched his head.

"I think wherever Shizuka is, Bakura is somewhere close by… and I think Seto is with them," Anzu said. "Try asking Yugi."

Yugi closed his eyes and held his puzzle in the palm of his hands. It shined golden-yellow throughout the room. "I know where they are," the _Pharaoh_ said with full confidence.

From Shizuka's POV… 

Bakura let his servant Raven fall to the floor. He had revealed himself as the true leader of the coven Shizuka joined. She still sat on the floor with Duke lying unconscious in her arms. She still had no idea what was going on and she felt alone. "Why are you doing this?"

"For power, why else?" Raven said as she crawled to her knees. "Shizuka, I'm truly sorry… I didn't mean for—"

Bakura stepped on Raven's back making her collide with the ground. "Would you shut up! Damn, why did I give you feelings and morals? I should have left you mindless when I created you."

"Stop it!" Shizuka cried. "You told me you would free her. So please stop it!" She lowered her head as tears ran down her face. "Let Raven go," she pleaded.

"Oh. That's right. I did promise that…" He lifted his foot from off her back. "Well you can have her. I'm done with her."

"Raven!" Shizuka called out. She set Duke down carefully then ran to her friend. Raven sat up and hugged her tightly. "Are you ok?" she asked returning her hug.

"Shizuka why did you save me? I told you to run."

She smiled slightly, "because you're my best friend."

"Isn't this sweet… the little girls getting along," Bakura snickered. Somehow he had moved from next to Raven, to next to Kaiba and Duke. "I want to thank you Shizuka, you brought me Seto Kaiba. However, it wasn't apart of my plan. I could care less about him." He smiled and cocked his head back, "what I wanted was you."

"I won't let you hurt her Bakura," Raven said bravely. "I will protect her."

Bakura laughed in a sinister way, "do you really believe that Raven? I may have given you some of my power, but you can't possibly think that I would let you ruin my plans for my dear _Adamo, _do you?"

Raven closed her eyes then stood up and faced her creator. She stretched her arms strait above her head and concentrated the power that ran through her body. Black, angel like wings sprouted from her back, ripping through her clothes. A black ball of power encircled around her hands as Shizuka watched in disbelief. "Ancient Spirits, hear my plea, Protect us please!" As she shouted the words, a transparent black shield appeared around them. Raven fell backwards, in what seemed like slow motion, into Shizuka's arms.

"Raven! Are you ok?" She nodded. "How did you do… What did you do?…"

"You can't possibly believe that little power will save you, do you?" Bakura asked rhetorically. "Come now my pet," he shook his head. "Well, if you must try…" He stared devilishly at Shizuka, "it's only a matter of time before I have your soul."

Shizuka's heart beat rapidly. What did he mean by that? Did he plan to take her soul, but what for? She couldn't possibly have a powerful inner self, could she? She was shy, weak, and quiet that's why she got picked on at school, she couldn't help it; this was just who she was. But what Bakura said to her still made her feel on edge, she has gotten so many people involved in her problems and she regretted all of it. "Raven, tell me what's going on. What does he want with me?"

Raven sat up and faced her friend. "Shizuka, Bakura wants your soul because it's pure. He had me follow you for a long time before I approached you." She looked away from her, "he wanted to find out your weakness… that night at the dance with Duke is when Bakura took his soul."

Shizuka gasped and covered her mouth. "No…no…" she shook her head as tears once again formed in her eyes. "He couldn't have…he's been so nice to me…" She caught a glimpse of sorrow Raven's eyes, so she let her continue.

"I'm sorry, but that night Bakura _did_ take his soul and has been controlling him ever since." She glanced up at the barrier protecting them, it was starting to crack, and she knew it was because of her master. "With Duke under his control he knew you would fall for all my lies." She lowered her head. "He knew, when the time came, you wouldn't choose a selfish wish." Raven glanced at the barrier again, it was breaking and it was only a matter of time before Bakura broke through entirely.

"But I still don't understand why Bakura made me go through everything. The incitation, where he told me to purify myself in water, then he carved something in my forehead… and promised me anything I wanted. And then he made me bring Kaiba to him, why did he do that?" Shizuka asked partly angry with herself for even falling for all of his lies.

"For amusement," Raven responded softly. "He doesn't care who he hurts in the process, and yet, I lo—" she stopped herself and laughed softly. "Do you know what I asked him to do for me?" Shizuka shrugged. "To give me a soul… along with a body…" she half-heartedly laughed and stared at the ground. "I'm not even human, but I still get feelings like you do…"

Shizuka touched her shoulder. She didn't care if Raven was human or not, all she knew was that she had a true friend. "Is there anyway we can defeat Bakura?" she whispered.

"You can Shizuka…" The barrier around them shattered, which filled the area around them with the sounds of glass breaking. "Your heart and soul is pure, that's what makes it powerful…" Raven clutched her heart in pain. "That's why Bakura wants it, he wants to use…I tried to tell you in a dream you had…" she held herself up by resting her hands on the ground.

"Raven…" Shizuka said softly. She knew her friend was hurting but she couldn't do anything to help her. It reminded her of the incident on the roof of their school. A cold chill ran through her body, she didn't know why—no… deep inside she knew, her friend would be leaving her soon. She swallowed hard; she knew this was the end. There was no way she could defeat Bakura alone, and save Duke, Kaiba, _and_ Raven. She glanced in Bakura's direction, Kaiba was lying on ground and she knew his soul was gone. Bakura was now walking towards them, and Shizuka was scared of what he might do so she looked down at the ground. "Raven!" she screamed. They both sat in a pool of Raven's blood.

"I guess this is where we say 'good-bye' to each other Shizuka… I tried to protect you… but I knew I couldn't protect you forever…" Raven coughed up blood then fell into her friend's arms, unable to hold herself up on her own accord anymore.

"Don't say that Raven," Shizuka cried. She rested her head on hers. "You can't die… I need your help… I'm scared…"

Raven wrapped her wings around Shizuka. "Don't be scared Shizuka… you have what it takes to defeat him…" Tears ran down her face, but she was too weak to even wipe them. "Promise me something Shizuka…"

"What?" she whispered.

"Promise me that you will save them…" She took a breath, "…and promise that you will find it in your heart to forgive me…" she said with her last breath then gave into the darkness that was death.

"I do forgive you Raven…" Shizuka cried. "How can I save them all? I don't know how…" she whispered to herself out loud.

"Well _Adamo_, it looks like you have lost just about everyone close to you. All because you had to have a boy love you," Bakura said hovering over her. "All because you had to be selfish." He raised an eyebrow, "did you truly want him to love you after losing all your friends? Then again, you _did_ ask to free my little pet bird." He knelt down in front of her to be on her level and stroked Raven's hair. "I knew you would become close to her, I just didn't think she would in turn become close to you…" He stared at her with piercing eyes. "I don't want to hurt you my precious _Adamo_, so give up your soul peacefully and I promise not to hurt you."

"No!" Shizuka said bravely. "What gives you the right to decide who gets to keep their soul or not?" She glanced at Raven, "it's not fair."

"No one ever said life would be fair," he said softly then his voiced changed back to the evil attitude he had before. "I will take your soul by force then!" he yelled as he stood up. He backed up slightly, and then closed his eyes. "But first…" he said calmly. "I must first get rid of my 'little distraction'." Bakura outstretched his arm toward her and Raven slowly disappeared in Shizuka's arms.

Shizuka watched in horror as her best friend just disappeared in front of her. "No…" she said softly. "I didn't get to say good-bye…" She wrapped her arms around herself and cried softly. Why did all this have to happen to her? All she wanted was the boy she loved to love her back, that's all. But now, she had to watch her friend die and disappear from existence. How could she let this happen? And now she would loose her soul to an evil spirit.

"You'll be with her soon—that is what I want to say. But I would be lying." He walked closer to her. "You see my dear _Adamo_, little birds don't have souls, so when she died there was nowhere for her to go," he smirked. Bakura was close to her now, he didn't take his evil eyes off of her, and neither did his voice waver. _Yami_ Bakura was in total control of everything around him, no one could possibly stop his immense power he had secretly gained by having two different Millennium Items.

Shizuka's eyes shook slightly as she stared into his brown eyes. A million thoughts flashed through her head. She wished she had a chance to say 'good-bye' to her brother, her mother, and even her father. She loved them all, each in different ways. Katsuya, for always being there for her; her mother, for her warm smile and love she always gave to her; and her father for taking care of her brother. Even if she didn't get along with all of them sometimes and fought with them, they were her family and she loved them and she knew they loved her too. She really wanted to see them one last time, them and her friends: Anzu, Yugi, and Honda. They always accepted her as their friend, even before they met her, and they were so kind to her after her operation. She liked that memory most of all. Then, of course, there was Duke, the love of her life. He had been under Bakura's spell since after the dance they shared together, that still didn't make sense to her, she never noticed a change in his behavior. He was still kind to her and didn't treat her like a child. He treated her like a girl he wanted to date but couldn't bring himself to say the words. At the concert, he told her that he wanted to get to know her better and take her someplace special. Why would he say that if he were under Bakura's spell?

"Because, my _love giver_," Bakura cut in answering her thoughts. "I wanted him to say such things to you."

"I…how…?" she couldn't form a sentence to ask he had known what she was thinking about.

"How did I hear your thoughts? Because Shizuka, you are in my playing field: The Shadow Realm. Your thoughts aren't your own; they are said out loud. You can't keep anything from me." Bakura stepped closer as she stepped back. "I know your every secret, your every fear, I even know what makes you happy." A slight smirk came over his face. "Devlin… isn't he what you want? To love you, to be with you, marry you, you'd do anything for him… even give him your virginity…"

Shizuka covered her ears and screamed, "shut up! Stop it! You know nothing about me!"

"Shhh…Shizuka… it's ok. I'm here for you." Duke wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you Shizuka… I promise to stay here with you."

Shizuka relaxed and looked behind her slightly. Duke _was_ standing behind her with his arms pulling her closer to his cold body. "Duke…you feel so…so cold…" she said softly. "This isn't real…it's all—"

Bakura clenched the top of her head, pulling her hair. "Your soul belongs to me now!"

"No! Don't!" she screamed. "Duke help me please!" she pleaded. Shizuka felt a surge of energy flowing through her body then just as it rose to its peak, it was sucked away. To her, it seemed like her whole life energy was being taken from her. She screamed in pain and sorrow, but the Duke being controlled by Bakura, wouldn't let her go. She felt her legs go limp, and then an outpouring of numbness came over her entire body. She fell backwards, but Duke held her up. Her vision blurred, as everything around her was turning black. "Katsuya…I'm sorry," she whispered. She closed her eyes and gave into the darkness that called her to the other side.

--:0:--

Shizuka's mother sat in the kitchen staring at a framed picture of her daughter. She hadn't seen her since this morning when she left for school. Something about her seemed different; it was how she said 'good-bye'. She had said it in such a sad way. Earlier when her mother called the number Raven gave to her, it said it wasn't in service. Then when she drove by the address that was where her daughter was supposed to be, she found out it was a fake address.

Her mother knew she didn't like going to school, something inside her told her that maybe that had to do with her running away. "She wouldn't do that…" she said softly to herself. "Then again… she tried the same thing when I divorced her father and separated her from her brother." Tears fell from her eyes and her heart sank. Something inside of her told her that she was going to never see her daughter again. She picked up the phone and dialed her neighbor Ty'.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Shizuka's mother answered the door quickly. Ty was dressed in her purple pajamas with a purple robe around her. "Ty' could you possibly stay here and wait for Shizuka's call? Just incase she calls…"

"Of course. Do you know where she is?"

"No," she said grabbing her purse and keys off the little table by the door. "I'm not sure, but I want to drive around and see if I can find her." She put on her jacket and slipped on her shoes.

"Ok. Don't you worry, I'll wait here until she either comes home or calls."

"Thank you so much Ty'. You can reach me on my cell phone. And help yourself to anything in the refrigerator," she said as she left out the door.

She drove around the streets of Domino slowly, carefully checking every side of the street for her daughter. "Maybe the reason she ran away was because of school," she thought. "I did push her to skip a grade and told her that it was ok not to have friends in her class." She sighed, "or maybe she misses her brother, she hasn't visited him in while, maybe that's why she left me…" She suddenly slammed on her breaks. She was sure she just saw her son running down the street with his friends. She did a quick U-turn and parked her car. She jumped out quickly and ran in the direction she saw them run. "Katsuya!" she yelled towards him.

Jonouchi turned around surprised to see his mother chasing after him. "Mom?"

She threw her arms around him, "Oh Katsuya, I can't find Shizuka… please tell me you know where she is." She cried on his shoulder, "I think she ran away…"

Jonouchi reassured his mother, he didn't have the heart to tell her what she was really doing. "I know where she is mom, and she's ok…"

"Where is she?" she pleaded.

"She's… at Yugi's house. She wanted to learn how to duel… she's fine mom really," he lied.

"But why would she lie? And why aren't you with her?" she asked wiping her nose.

"Just don't worry about her mom, she'll be back by morning. I promise," he said sincerely. He held his mother in his arms and looked up at the night sky. "Shizuka…"

--:0:--

"Shizuka …Shizuka …Shizuka? Can you hear me Shizuka?" a woman's voice softly asked.

Shizuka regained consciousness but didn't open her eyes. Was everything she went through just a dream? No. She knew better. Was she dead? Bakura took her soul so she shouldn't be in any after life because she had nowhere to go. The voice she heard was soft and calming, just like her mother's sweet voice. She would give anything to hear it again. She opened her eyes slowly and everything came into focus. She was lying on the shore of the beach. How was that possible? She was just with Bakura in the shadow realm. Was this heaven, her version of heaven? The place she always enjoyed going to with her brother?

"So you are awake," the voice said behind her. "Good, we have things to discuss."

Shizuka stood up and turned around. Before her stood a woman dressed in an all white flowing gown with a transparent veil to cover her face. "Who are you?"

She laughed a little, "you don't know? I am the one that lives inside of you, the one that entered your body during the ceremony." She stepped closer. "The one Bakura is afraid of."

"Ok... How is it that I'm alive?"

"You're not—not really. You're in a different realm. I saved you so that you can defeat Bakura and return to your friends and family. They're all very worried about you Shizuka." She extended her hand, but Shizuka stepped back. "Oh, still don't trust me?" she smiled.

"It's not that… it's just I don't know what to think…" Shizuka bit her lower lip, "is Raven ok, did you save her too?"

"I don't want you worrying about now. Right now I have to send you back to earth so you can save your friends."

"I don't know how! I can't!" she cried.

The woman touched her shoulder. "Shizuka, you don't realize how powerful you are. Your heart and soul is pure. Bakura couldn't take that part away from you. During the ceremony, a seed of evil was planted in your heart, but it never flourished. You are too kind and giving. Trust me," she smiled. "I will help you. All you have to do is believe in yourself."

Shizuka was still unsure. Could she really trust this woman? She didn't know who she was but she has seen her before, in her reflection sometimes. Was this woman her inner self? But how was it possible for her to defeat Bakura? She sighed, she had to brave, like her brother and Raven. After all, she promised Raven that she would save them all. "What do I have to do?" she asked cautiously.

The woman smiled, "trust in me and more importantly, trust in yourself. Are you ready to go back?" Shizuka nodded. "Wonderful. Now, pray with me."

Shizuka closed her eyes and interlaced her fingers together. She prayed that she would return to earth and save everyone that she cared about. She also prayed that her family wouldn't worry about her. She felt a surge of energy underneath her feet, which made her feel like she was floating. She felt herself join with her body in the shadow realm. She opened her eyes and saw Bakura still in front of her, trying to steal her soul. "Bakura…"

His eyes widened at the sound of his name coming from her lips. "It isn't possible… I'm supposed to own your soul!"

"You can't own something that was never yours to begin with Bakura," she responded casually.

"Do you really think I'll let you go Shizuka?" Bakura said throwing her to the ground. Something in her eyes made him back up. "You…"

"I'm not afraid of you Bakura. Not anymore." Shizuka stood up and bravely confronted him. "I know you're afraid of me, now that I know how powerful I truly am."

He laughed menacingly, "me afraid of you? Come now, that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." His eyes narrowed. "How do you plan to kill me?"

"I don't. I'm just going to seal your _Yami_ spirit away Bakura." She stepped closer. "I will pray for the best." Shizuka put her hands together and interlocked her fingers. She began to pray so that the good side of Bakura could be saved, while the evil side would be sealed away. _"Pray hard Shizuka, his power is strong, but you are stronger…"_ the inner voice inside her told her. She could feel Bakura trying to reach inside her again to gain her soul, but she wouldn't let him. She made a promise to a friend, and she was determined to keep it.

Bakura stumbled back and his eyes widened. "This isn't possible… you can't…" He wrapped his arms around himself and curled up into a ball. "I won't let you win Bakura…Shizuka! I've worked too hard for this!" He fell to his knees and started to have trouble breathing. He was loosing the control he had over Bakura and the Millennium Items. "I can't loose the souls I've already taken… I can't lose…everything I've done…" He fell to the floor, "I can't…"

Shizuka opened her eyes for a second; she noticed that the dark clouds of the shadow realm were disappearing. She smiled slightly, it was over, and she won. Her arms slowly fell to her side; she had used all her energy to defeat the _Yami_ in Bakura. _"You've done well Shizuka,"_ the inner voice said to her. She turned around and stared at Duke, he started to move. "Duke you're…ok…" she smiled. As she took a step towards him, she fell to floor and fainted.

--:0:--

Anzu arrived at the park with her friends. It was almost daybreak, and there still was no sign Kaiba or Shizuka. The_ Pharaoh_ led them to the park and said he sensed Bakura's _Yami_ fade out somewhere close by. "I don't see them guys…" she said nervously. She glanced around quickly. "Maybe we should split up and look for them," she suggested.

"I didn't think it would be this hard… I figured we'd just have to look for the purple shadow realm cloud thing," Honda shrugged.

"Everything is fine guys," a familiar voice said behind them. Everyone turned around to find Duke standing behind them carrying Shizuka in his arms. "She saved us all," he smiled. He set her down in the grass gently.

She took a sigh of relief; at least she knew Shizuka was safe. "What about Seto?" Anzu asked worried.

"I'm fine Anzu," Kaiba said taking her hand.

Anzu threw her arms around her boyfriend knocking him to the ground. "Oh Seto! I didn't know what happened to you! I love you so much Seto." She touched his face and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Anzu." He caressed her face with the back of his hand. "I like you in this position," he smirked. "Spend the weekend with me?" Anzu nodded then kissed him passionately.

"I guess they forgot we're standing here, huh Jonouchi?" Yugi said as he scratched his head.

"I guess," he rolled his eyes. "The last thing I wanna watch is them having sex."

"You wouldn't say that if you had someone Katsuya," Mai said as she walked up behind him.

"Mai? I thought you were comforting my mother?" Jonouchi asked.

"I was, but she fell asleep so I thought I'd come and find you," Mai smiled.

"How did you find us?" Yugi asked.

Mai clutched onto Jonouchi's arm. "My love for Katsuya," she winked.

"Mai?" he blushed. "Do you really mean that?"

She stepped back. "After last night you still have to ask?"

Everyone looked at each other oddly. Yugi broke the silence, "uhhh… has anyone seen Bakura?"

"Yeah, he's over here Yugi," Honda said sitting him up next to a tree. "I think he's gonna be alright."

Anzu walked over to Shizuka, she was still unconscious. Anzu knelt down to her level and touched Shizuka's head with the back of her hand. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"Yeah," Duke smiled. "I think she'll be ok. She's just been through a lot."

Shizuka moved slightly and squinted her eyes; a soft moan pasted her lips as she became fully aware of where she was. When she opened her eyes she saw Duke hovering over her with her favorite smile on his face. "Duke?" He nodded. She sat up and threw her arms around him. She started to sob as the memories of everything she went through came back to her. "Oh…Duke…I'm so…sorry… I just wanted…you to love me so bad…" she confessed finally. "I was afraid if you…loved anyone else… I wouldn't know what to do… I just love you so much… and I wanted you to be with me and no one else…" she cried.

Duke wrapped his arms around her and softly stroked her back. "Shizuka… it's ok. I understand." He kissed her forehead. "I just wish you would have told me sooner."

She sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Why?"

Duke stood up and helped her stand up with him. "Because Shizuka," he tilted her head up towards his. "I love you too," he said sincerely.

"What? How could you… I…don't know…what to say…" she blushed. "Really?" Shizuka's heart fluttered for joy and her stomach filled with butterflies, this couldn't possibly be happening, could it?

Duke stroked her face softly, "really. I love you, I have for a while." He pulled her closer to his body, not caring _who_ sees. "Will you go out with me Shizuka?"

Shizuka nodded with excitement, "yes Duke, I will." She placed her arms up and around his neck. "I will," she repeated. She gave into her emotions and pressed her lips to his. Enjoying the fact that her first kiss was with the boy she has loved for so long. She pulled back suddenly and giggled. "Sorry," she said shyly.

"That's ok," he laughed.

Shizuka hugged him tightly. "I want to be with you always…" she whispered. She noticed someone standing next to her that wasn't there a few seconds ago. She almost didn't recognize her but then she smiled, and Shizuka knew. It was Raven. She was in a white flowing gown with white wings, opposed to the black ones she had under Bakura's spell. Shizuka _had_ saved her, she did have a soul and she would go to heaven. She mouthed 'good-bye' to her as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

Raven seemed to talk to her telepathically, _"I'm glad you're happy Shizuka, thank you for saving me and the one I love… good-bye. I will always watch over you."_ She slowly disappeared but kept the smile on her face.

"No, I don't think so. Not with my sister!" Jonouchi said clenching his fists.

"Calm down Jonouchi," Yugi said trying to hold him back.

"But she's…and he's… they're…"

"Calm down dog boy," Kaiba said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah Katsuya, they're in love." Mai took his hand. "Like we are…" she smiled.

"Mai…" he said softly. He placed his arm around her waist. "I guess he'll be good to her…" He kissed her on the cheek.

The sun rose over the sea and everyone looked to the sunrise to welcome a new day.

**THE END**

_So that's it. You've finally reached the end of my story. Thank you for reading my Fic, I hope you enjoyed ever dramatic moment, every twist and turn, and the ending. What did you think? Give me your most well thought out Review!_

* * *

**Explanations for a few things:**

**Formatting: For some strange reason doesn't always save the formatting I want. All the titles are supposed to be in italics, and all the author notes are supposed to be bold and italic. Same with the lyrics, so that's why in chapter 4 everything is kind of weird…**

**Anzu & Kaiba's relationship: I like to write about their relationship when they are already in love; I think that's when I write my best. :smiles: The reason they 'make love' a lot is because they're teenagers in love. :)**

**Shizuka's problems at school: I wanted to have some conflict for her because she needed a reason to join a coven. Usually, when girls aren't accepted by other girls, they do anything to fit in. So that's why she did what she did.**

**The Fabulous 5 Dance group: I wanted to show that Anzu had an ordinary life besides what was going on throughout the story. The actual Yu-gi-oh story is kinda like that. Yugi is just an ordinary duelist until he duels Kaiba and the story goes from there. That's what I was going for, ordinary life, then the magic and adventure comes in.**

**Raven/The woman who helped Shizuka: A girl who wandered the earth without a soul. Her only purpose was to help Bakura. However she ends up being saved by Shizuka, who was her best friend. If you couldn't figure it out: Raven was a bird turned human.**

**The woman who helped Shizuka was like a guardian spirit guiding her through her whole ordeal. It's mysterious how she came about, but she's supposed to be Shizuka's inner conscience. **

**Mai and Jonouchi's relationship: I just think they're cute together. :) :smiles: I wrote a story about them too.**

**I think that's it… if you have any more questions just ask in a review and I'll update this page. --DeadlybeautyGoddess**


End file.
